Return of Anemos
by Mikaa
Summary: The sequel to Icy Blaze. An evil foe seeks to attain the ultimate power, and only Isaac and his allies can defeat him.
1. Ivan's Visit to Prox

Return of Anemos  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 - Ivan's Visit to Prox  
  
------------------------------  
  
A good five years had passed since the lighthouses were lit. Felix, Sheba, Jenna, Alex, Garet, and Mia lived in the rebuilt village of Vale; Piers lived in Prox; Isaac and Ivan lived with Hama and Feihzhi in Contigo.  
  
***  
  
Having lived in Contigo for five years, it was wierd to leave and go visit a friend. Especially when it had to do with business. Especially when the friend was the only one that knew that which you seeked.  
  
Having been released from his teleport spell, Ivan strode towards Prox. The once snow-covered town was in the middle of its summer season, leaving a thin layer of ice on the various structures.  
  
As he entered the village, he spotted a little girl standing near a house. About three years old, with small pointed ears, crimson skin, blue eyes, and blue hair, the girl was probably considered an oddity in the village.  
  
Until you take into account the fact that she was the daughter of one of Prox's saviors...  
  
Taking a look at him, the girl ran towards the house's door, eager to find someone. The child hollared something into the house, and soon two adults exited the structure.  
  
One was a fairly young woman, with crimson blonde hair and large pointed ears. The other was a seemingly middle-aged man with long blue hair flowing down his back. Both brandished short blades, apparently utilizing the philosophy of "be prepared" to good use.  
  
He smiled as he approached them. "Hello Piers. Karst."  
  
Though it had been years since any of them had met, they easily recognized each other. Pieers strode forward and clasped Ivan's hand, giving him a firm shake.  
  
"Ivan, long time no see!"  
  
Despite the urgency of his visit, Ivan smiled at his old ally. "How's the family?"  
  
Karst waled up, placing an arm around Piers and a hand on her daughter's head. "It's been fun since Menardi was born. She's as wild as her late aunt used to be..."  
  
Feeling a sour subject coming on, Ivan decided to get what he was coming for. "How about we go inside and chat?"  
  
Piers stared at him, a glance that was suspicious, but at the same time worrysome. "Yes, lets."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Inside the warm abode, Ivan sat on a coushined sofa. Like many homes owned by Prox warriors, Karst had sparsely furnished the abode, thus having few creature comforts available. Piers's arrival had added little to what was originally there, though the sofa was probably one of his ideas.  
  
Across the small stone table sat Piers, Karst, and Menardi, all three sitting in old oak chairs. Menardi sat in her mother's lap while Piers stared directly at him.  
  
"Piers, I need to ask you a question: have you ever heard of the word 'c'tala?'"  
  
Both Piers and Karst went pale at the word, obviously not expecting the question. But what was it about the word that seemed to sacre them so? Piers swallowed hard. *Oh boy. It must be very bad news if a mere word could scare Piers so...*  
  
Oddly enough, Karst was the first to speak. "That is the word for the apocalypse. It symbolizes the final war that the Mars Clan will fight."  
  
"No."  
  
Eyes drawn towards him, Piers shook his head. "No, it means more than that. Thousands of years ago, that word was used to symbolize a massive revolt against an evil empire on a sale that covered the world. The evil empire was overthrown, if I recall correctly. Where did you hear this word?"  
  
This time, Ivan was the one to gulp. "It was in a vision of mine during a meditation. It was used by Isaac when we were fighting a massive army somewhere... That is all I remember..."  
  
The three adults sat in silence, pondering this fact. Menardi, ignorant of what had transpired, dozed off...  
  
------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
------------------------------  
  
I don't have much to say here, though I appreciate the reviews that people wrote for Icy Blaze. Without those, this would never have taken off...  
  
And I do not own Golden Sun...  
  
And the next chapter is already on paper... I just need to type it... Hopefully it will be up by next week (before 10-14-03...) 


	2. Unexpected Complications

Return of Anemos  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -   
  
Chapter 2 - Unexpected Complications  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -   
  
Standing on her balcony, Hama savored the gentle breeze blowing from the lighthouse. It was not often that she relished what everyday life had to offer. After all, she was just the messsenger, to bring back Anemos. She had a mission to accomplish, and had no need of such pleasures.  
  
But she couldn't deny the pleasure of the wind against her skin. She couldn't ignore the warm rays of the sun on her face. And she couldn't claim that she didn't love Isaac.  
  
The last of these pleasures offered her greatest problem. Prior to the pillaging of Aleph years before, Isaac had been naive, ignorant of the way the world worked. After Vale was rebuilt, Isaac had come to Contigo to learn how to hone his psynergy, to access the depths of both his powers and mind.  
  
But due to his exposure to the intense power of the Golden Sun in the Mars Star, Isaac's intelligent had nearly doubled, his strength increased, and his love of live grew to immeasurable size.  
  
And therein layed her problem.  
  
Though she loved him, he was an obstical in her mission. Due to his Venusian powers, her mental control abilities were useless. Add in his increased intelligence and you had a volitile time bomb. At any given time he could realize her plan, and then try to stop her. Somehow, though how exactly was unknown, this only attracted her to him even more...  
  
An arm silently wrapped around her waist, and she placed her head on his shoulder. Though she had her mission to complete, she decided to enjoy his company as long as she could.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -   
  
Deep within the depths of the Eastern Sea, the sea enjoyed its usual peace and tranquility-  
  
-except for the ten-foot tall mutation walking along the sea bed.  
  
Trudging through the intense pressures of the depths, the abomination began to wonder in thought. It did not remember when it became what it was, where it came from, or why it was. What it did recall was that it had become aware on a dirt-covered shelf of land. A beach, as it later heard. It had trudged inward, looking for opponents. Why it sought foes, it did not know. In fact, only a few true foes were in existance; most foes were either weak downgrades of true beings, or they were freaks like it - changed from what it once was.  
  
Then it had found its targets - a foe for each of the elements. It had hurt one of them easily enough, and they had foolishly tried to fight it with the energies of life. Feasting on their efforts, they surprised it with an attack of incredible noise. They suddenly vanished after the attack, only to return mere moments later. Somehow, they were at full strength, and managed to knock it into a premature hibernation.  
  
Recovering, it headed north, following the sent of the warrior it had grabbed during its fight. In truth, it sought each of them, for reasons it was still trying to understand...  
  
Silently, it wandered on...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -   
  
He he he...  
  
That should expand on some of the final scenes in Icy Blaze. Yes, Hama and Isaac are an item, and yes, that thing is after four adepts... What does it want? I cannot say, but I will say that the next chapter will have Felix conducting some research... (active members on the Golden Sun Fan Forum should know what I mean...)  
  
And since I have reviews for the previous chapter, let's get to it!  
  
Rain Child - ? For some reason, I seem to recall sending you an e-mail reguarding this review... But I don't recall if I did or not... Anywho, the idea did originate from Darkcomet, and thanks to him, it was used. What is your pairing? Send it to me via e-mail if you don't want it spread on the review board. But I would like to know (seeing as I already have commited pairings with every character...). But thanks for the review!  
  
Gay Witch - Credit for Piers/Karst goes to Darkcomet, who only mentioned it. Since Piers had no real role in Icy Blaze, I decided to make use of a loop I left in Icy Blaze when I mentioned Karst and Agatio's "rescue." And thanks for the opinions. I didn't have the chance to print out your story today [10-9-03] at school, but I do have to stop over there tomorrow to get some information [10-10-03], so I will either print it then or tonight... Well, that was a royal run-around... But I will read them somehow... And thanks for the review.  
  
Forgotten Souls - First off, would you believe that I found your screen name on the e-mail you send just after I replied? I feel like such an idiot... [Noone comment on that, or I will not continue this!] As soon as I grab my disk from my car with my bio on there, I will add it to the collection... I will explain how it happened later, as far as Piers/Karst... But thanks for the reviews!  
  
SirGecko - A new face on my boards! Thanks for joining the reviewers of Mikaa! *cough* Well, thanks for the comments and feedback! I would ask that you give Icy Blaze a review, as I use the reviews to judge what people like/don't like. Thanks for the review, though!  
  
NOTE - if your name is not on here, then you probably reviewed after I posted this, and I will try to comment on your review in the next chapter. Thank you for your interest.  
  
Since Sheba is busy getting me a few more muses, I have to say that I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN. BUT I DO OWN A GREAT BOOK ENTITLED "PHOENIX - THE FALL AND RISE OF VIDEOGAMES." A GREAT HISTORY OF VIDEO GAMES!  
  
*thwap!*  
  
OW!  
  
Sheba - No ads!  
  
!!! Did they agree to join?  
  
Sheba - They demand that you give them access to the GB Player before they will join...  
  
Ah, well... See ya next chapter... With new muses as well!  
  
Sheba - But I'll still be here...  
  
...  
  
Sheba - REVIEW!!! He needs six more reviews before the next chapter will begin typing!  
  
!!! Wha-? You read my mind!  
  
Sheba - I'll tell them you said no!  
  
... 


	3. Felix's Research

Return of Anemos  
  
-------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 - Felix's Research  
  
-------------------------  
  
Before I start this chapter, I would like to point out that Hama and Isaac do *not* have a massive age differience between them. In order for Hama to credibly be Ivan's siser, she would have to be four or five years older than him. Given that Ivan is around fifteen, Hama would be two to three years older than Isaac. Just clearing up a small matter.  
  
And was it just me, or did the Wise One condense the Power of the Golden Sun within the Mars Star when the volcano was just about to erupt in Aleph and he told Isaac to take the Mars Star out of the bag? Just a little thing I noticed...  
  
I've been playing a debug room-enhanced file on Golden Sun as an experament, and hopefully will see if I can visit Lunpa and Bilbin without visiting Vault. Would be interesting... And before anyone condems me as a cheater, I have beaten Golden Sun 1 and 2, and did it long before I got my Action Replay. I do use the device on any games that I feel like, but I typically use it once I beat a game. Had to say this due to those that say that cheating devices are a wuss's answer to a "tough" game...  
  
And while I am here, let me go ahead and get the reviews done:  
  
Rain Child - Look at what I said above. And get a bag, Isaac. And Ivan, that pairing came when I needed something to give a conflict element to the plot. The pairing fit the bill, so I used it. And why are you depressed? And yes, time is cruel. As they said in Star Trek - Generations, "Time, is the fire in which we burn." Or you could take the novel of the movie and say, "Time is the devourer of all things..." Anyway...  
  
Gay Witch - Yep, I seem to be filled with rare and wierd pairings. And yes, you cannot beat a classic plot struggle. Thanks!  
  
SirGecko - Well, good! Nice to see another face that returns! Hope this chapter is as good!  
  
Forgotten Souls - Hmm... Sort of my intent... I mainly use the shortened chapters as a way to get the chapters out as quickly as possible. I already explained Hama's age thing, and just so you know, my bio page has been edited. Let me know of any future edits on your part (and input! Mikaa need input!). Oh, and I left the main part of the quote in your Isaac/Sheba analysis due to the fact that it was written parallel to the quote. To remove the quote would be to make you look dumb due to the symbiosis that was formed. Anyway, I hope this chapter is good!  
  
And now - my new muses!  
  
Karst - Hello.  
  
Agatio - Where am I in the story?  
  
Sheba - You come in whe-  
  
SHEBA!! [runs after her with Sol Blade]  
  
Agatio - ??  
  
Karst - Well, let the story begin!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ivan walked into his house in Contigo, pondering what Karst and Piers told him. Was it true that his visions were one with war? Or worse yet, an apocalypse? Given what they had been through already, it wasn't hard to fathom.  
  
But what was this "empire" that was forced out? Where did it go, and how could it come back?  
  
As he approached his house, a young woman stepped out of the door, her eyes warm with affection and curiosity. "Ivan, why are you late? Supper was ready thirty minutes ago."  
  
He looked at her, wondering how he should phrase his response. As she had grown, Feihzi had increased in her ability to use Jupitarian powers. Not to mention her beauty...  
  
"I had to visit Prox to check something I saw in a meditation."  
  
Her eyes now were filled with dread *What..?*  
  
She stood aside from the door, motioning him in. As they entered the cozy house, he turned to face her.  
  
"Ivan, I have been having visions of a war, of horrors that aren't natural. Of death and destruction..."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. "Feihzi, don't worry. I'm sure that whatever happens, it will be handled easily enough. I mean, I helped beat a three-headed dragon!"  
  
"I guess we'll be ok, but what of the others in the land...?"  
  
Having no answer, Ivan decided that he would need to visit some other old friends in the future. But for now, dinner was on.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Milling through the vast colloms of papers, Felix let out a cry of frustration. After Nygel was born three years ago, he and Sheba had agreed that he should fulfil his promise and go back to the ruins north of Imil, to try to find why that monster had come about.  
  
Thus far, all he had found was charts and paintings of horrors of hundreds of deformed humans. Some were animals changed by whatever changed the humans, but the dominating victim was humans.  
  
He regretted leaving Sheba behind to take care of Nygel, but he always made it home thanks to the teleport psynergy that Alex had taught him. He chuckled at the thought of his brother-in-law. In the five years that Alex had lived in Vale, he had shown that he was good at heart. It was almost impossible to even think of him a villan when he was holding Jasmine...  
  
Giving up on his research, he made his way outside, hoping that the cool air of Imil's summer would soothe his nerves. Three strait years had only uncovered a few things: some ancient empire had been experamenting, until some resistance group had rose up and forced out the empire, but to where was not known; what Alex had said about time being stilled was true - some experament to control time had placed a still-time barrier around the area; another discovery was that his tolerance had hit its limit.  
  
Letting out a heavy sigh, he walked down the path that led to the ruined ship. The cave that he and Alex had argued in held crates filled with papers. Sadly, nothing specified as to what the empire was-  
  
His thoughts were silenced when he noticed a cave that had suddenly appeared. Given the ammount of snow below the mouth of the cave, he guessed that it was uncovered by avolanche a few days ago...  
  
Warping to the cave, he noticed that the cave had a dim blue-tinted glow. Walking in, he placed his had on his saber. Noticing a brighter light emminating from under a door, he pressed it open.  
  
As soon as he did, he froze in horror.  
  
Withini the room were rows of rows, coloms of coloms of huge ice blocks. Each one housing a mutated human.  
  
Felix shook his head. He knew that the mutations were deliberate, but this? It was almost as if someone was breeding an army.  
  
Waling forward, he noticed that several of the horrors found in the documents were here, with hundreds more.  
  
And compared to how they were in person, the paintings looked beautiful.  
  
Unable to stare at the creatures any more, Felix warped outside, catching his breath before he returned home...  
  
-------------------------  
  
This was a short chapter, but I wanted to get this ready for posting so that I don't suffer from the delays that hurt Icy Blaze...  
  
Karst - Review, or he shall not continue!  
  
Sheba - Hey! [runs after Karst with Sol Blade]  
  
O_o When did she learn to use that?!  
  
Agatio - Who cares? REVIEW! 


	4. Spores of Doom

Return of Anemos  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4 - Spores of Doom  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Sheba stood at the fire pit, slowly stirring a pot of soup. Though it pained her to have to be alone with her child without her love, she had grown accostumed to his absance. Nygel had grown through the years, and though Felix was gone most of the day, he would always make time to be with him. Though she did not know what drew her to Felix, or what she loved about him the most, but he definitely loved those close to him.  
  
Even a one-time foe.  
  
Adding a dash of spice to the soup, Sheba let a sigh out. The one thing that truley got her down these days was the research that Felix was conducting. It disturbed her that he expressed such interest in the freaks. They had slain the only remaining foe, so what was left do learn?  
  
The sound of Nygel hollaring outside drew her from the stool that she sat on to the door. Normally, Nygel was a quiet child, somewhat like she herself used to be back in Lalivero. Odd, that he would hollar like that...  
  
Opening the door, she noticed that several villagers had gathered around a form laying on the ground. A closer look told her that it was Felix. Who was sitting on his knees. Leaning over. Vomiting.  
  
Rushing to his side, she placed a hand on his shoulder. She sensed that his mind was amok with wild thoughts, mostly of disgust and horror. But he had never shown this reaction when he had looked at the research before... What...?  
  
She searched his mind, intent on finding what caused him to suffer. She saw the opening of a cave, saw him approach a door...  
  
She quickly broke the link when she glimced within. He had found the very horrors that he had been researching, and had somehow broke down and caused him to vomit. But why? He had fought that beast, the three-headed dragon on the Mars tower, and even defeated hoards of monsters that tried to slaughter Vale without showing weakness.  
  
Something was differient, but what it was, she did not know. Feeling his energy drain, she gestured for Nygel to aid her in moving him to the house. Though she wanted to aid him as soon as possible, she knew that she would have to wait - Mia and Garet had gone to visit Vault...  
  
Then she remembered that Alex had some knowlege of Imilian diseases...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Within the city of Contigo, many citizens had become worried over the sudden heat wave. The winds from Jupiter Lighthouse had suddenly stopped, and the heat was kin to that of a desert. No one had a good explination for this sudden change of events.  
  
Except for Hama.  
  
Laying on her cot, she awaited the call that she had been dreading for the last four years. Ever since she realized that she loved Isaac, the call had been on her mind. She knew that she had to complete her mission, lest she not be the only one to suffer. Sure, she could warn everyone away, but it would only certify her death and only postpone the inevitable.  
  
She glanced at the cot near her. Isaac slept peacefully, unaware of the impending doom that would soon come. She had dreaded having him so close when the call was minutes away, but she had worked out a plan.  
  
As soon as Anemos returned, the warriors would enslave the civilians due to a paralysis powder. Due to the fact that she had some aid due to her being key in the reutrn, she had secured Isaac's survival. Normally, an adept of Isaac's power would be slain to prevent an uprising within the slave ranks, but she had convinced her superiors to allow her to "own" him.  
  
Of course, what he would think of her after that was something else...  
  
A sudden breeze blew in from the window, sending a chill down her back. She knew that this was the signal. Calling on her powers, she felt a small veil of energy wrap around her form. She waited as the breeze stopped, signaling that the spores would just now be reaching ground level. Though she could not sense the spores, she knew that they were there. And worse yet, she knew that they were engineered to not trigger an adept's unconcious powers...  
  
She noticed that Isaac stiffined, a sign that he had been infected with the poison. How it pained her to see that! But soon, they would be ok, safe within the walls of Anemos...  
  
Sure that everyone within the town had been infected, she mentally send a message to her superiors, signaling for the floating city to return...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
I am really sorry at the delay that this chapter has presented. Normally I am better at updating, but I had a mental block on where to go once I got past Felix's infection. Yes, I said infection. More on that next time...  
  
And here is the usual commentary to the reviewers:  
  
Forgotten Souls - The Metroid Prime thing will actually play out very soon. And as far as Hama looking 20+ years older than Isaac, that is actually why I believed (and actually still do on occasion) that Hama is actually Ivan and Sheba's mother. But, that is just me. And btw, I got Nygel's name from another GS story of mine that died, Rise of Darkness. Where I came up for it within that story is anyone's guess... And thanks for the review.  
  
Emili - Did you look at Icy Blaze? Many upcoming plot points will require that you have some inkling of what happened in that story. And thanks for the input.  
  
SirGecko - Is there going to be Ivan/Feizhi romance? Yes. And Felix's plight only gets worse from here on out. How is this? And thanks for the review.  
  
Cid - Thanks. Nice to know that even those that aren't reviewing Icy Blaze are enjoying it. And did you get your user name from Final Fantasy? Thanks for the input.  
  
Gay Witch - Well, David, I told you some ideas I had, but it seems that most, if not all, will soon change... Thanks for the review.  
  
Lancet Mage - Uh, did you get yelled at by the staff of FF.net or what? And I'm sorry that I haven't had a chance to review your story today [10-20-03]. I have started coming down with a cold, and had to post this delayed chapter. I *will* read it and review it, but it might be Wed. at the latest that I can get to it. I hope. Thanks for the review, and sorry for cutting you off earlier. I had an incoming call and tried to e-mail you the reason, but the message was bounced back twice.  
  
Kyarorain - O_o Why don't you continue Changed Spirits?? *cough* And were you referring to Rain Child with that somewhat passionate writer bit? Thanks for the review, and I hope to have more of this done before you leave...  
  
And that's it as of posting time. Again, I do not own GS, Nintendo, or the rights to sell Game Boy Games.  
  
REVIEW!! PLEASE! 


	5. Hama's Sorrow

Return of Anemos  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5 - Hama's Sorrow  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Hama stared at the form of Isaac on her bed, tears forming streaks down her face. It had been an hour since Anemos had touched down, and she had been unable to quell her tears. Which was a potential problem given that she was expecting a member of the Anemian Military to arrive soon and ask a few quesions...  
  
Again she wiped her face. Why did she go through with it? Why did she condem him to his new fate? Why had she not tried to have him flee? Why'd she not tell him about the impending danger?  
  
The door opened as her "guest" arrived. Clad in silver steel plates that mirrored his grey hair, his equally steel-like eyes surveyed the room, obviously checking to see what kind of place she used.  
  
"Hmm... So this is where you've been holed up for the last few years... And this must be the slave that you mentioned to me..."  
  
Hama stood and walked in between the general and her love. "Zeus, let him be. He's still suffering from paralysis, and won't be up for a while."  
  
Zeus stared past her, observing the paralyzed adept. To her surprise, he had a sharp intake of breath. "He's a Venus, is he not?"  
  
"Yes, so?"  
  
Though he seemed to have something on his mind, he waved at the air, trying to dismiss the thought. "It doesn't matter. But be warned - I cut corners to permit you to keep him. At the first sign of treachery, he'll be slain and you'll take his place as a slave. I trust that you will not try to be tre-"  
  
He suddenly looked around, as if he sensed something. "Wasn't there another Jupiter and a telepathic human in this village?"  
  
Hama blinked, surprised at his sudden change of subject. "Yes, a boy named Ivan and Feihzi... Why?"  
  
"They're not in town. If you will excuse me, I will attend to them." He strode towards the door, turning to give her a glance. "Be sure not to leave the house. The guards might mistake you for a slave."  
  
Hama watched as he left, intent on knowing why Isaac's Venus status had any significance. Walking to his side, she sat on her knees, placing her face on his chest. "Oh, Isaac, what have I done...?"  
  
[H..a.ma? Is that you I sense..?]  
  
She jerked at the sudden wave of thoughts that flowed in the air. She knew that any and all Jupitarian telepathic communications were being monitered, so how...?  
  
[Hama, is that you?]  
  
She stared at Isaac's face, seeing his closed eyes and stiff muscles. Was it possible that it was...  
  
"Isaac, is that you?"  
  
[Hama... What has happened... I heard it all... And I know that you are beating yourself over it... Don't. I don't understand why you did whatever you did... But please don't punish yourself. You did what you thought was right... Whatever has happened, we'll work it out once I'm able to move...]  
  
"Isaac, it isn't that simple..."  
  
[Hama, listen. Just pull your cot close and just relax... If you keep hurting yourself, you'll just hurt our chances of getting free from these people...]  
  
Though she knew that Isaac had no idea of the true significance of what was transpiring, she pulled the cot closer and rested, slowly drifting into a slumber...  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
This was an insanely short chapter, but I wanted to let everyone know that despite FF.net's latest series of corrupt actions, I will continue this story. It will be a bit until this is available on my web page (Wed. at the earliest...), but it will be up sometime soon...  
  
And thank you for supporting this story up to now. It is nice to know that at least some people enjoyed it...  
  
Mikaa  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Next chapter's hint:  
  
Zeus finds Ivan and Feihzi, and Mia and Garet confirm the fears of Alex and Jenna with info on the Venus Adepts of the world!!! 


	6. Fall of Imil

Return of Anemos  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6 - Fall of Imil  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex swore as he applied yet another wet rag to yet another victim. Ever since Sheba had gotten both himself and Jenna to aid in the healing of Felix, dozens more fell ill. While the symptoms were known (vomiting, fever, and clammy skin), the cause was still elusive.  
  
Groaning as he stood, he rose to check on Jenna. Ever since the crisis started, both he and Jenna were constantly running around to aid all of the cases. And while he had handled a large disease in Imil, this was something new for Jenna.  
  
And without Mia, the job was nothing short of impossible.  
  
While she had focused on healing techniques, he had spent his time learning how to hone his attack powers. Mia had been furious when she had learned, though he had done so to show that he was worth her attention... Ironic that he would go and try to prove himself on a quest, only to find another...  
  
He chuckled as he rubbed Jenna's back, thinking to when he had cornered Mia after he was rescued. He explained his reasons for leaving Imil, and that he had fallen for Jenna. However, Mia was far to infuriated to forgive him. The pain that she inflicted on him with her hate soon vanished once Jasmine was born, though. Apparently, seeing him with his daughter had a profound affect on her...  
  
Sadly, she and Garet were still in Vault, having gone on a trip to trade some Valean clothing for some exotic foods. Oddly enough, they had not returned, though they should've..  
  
Hearing the door open, he turned to see Jasmine pushing a small cart with Nygel in it. *Great. Who isn't going to be sick?!*  
  
Leaving Jenna's side, he walked towards Nygel, checking his temperature. Placing his hand against his head, he reached for a wet cloth, only to have one placed on his patient's head.  
  
Looking up, he saw a woman standing above him, her long blue hair flowing down her back...  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ivan slashed through the trees and vines before him, cutting an escape path for himself and Feihzi. What had started as a midnight stroll had become a fight for life.  
  
They had witnessed the huge rock that decended through the air, watching it land within the crater. And they both feared for Isaac and Hama's saftey...  
  
As he cut through another bush, he cursed himself for leaving his Teleport gem at home. The one time that he didn't have it on him...  
  
Running for shelter in the lighthouse, they neared the clearing that lead to the entrance. While he didn't expect to be to hide for long, he hoped to stall them. After all, they were aligned to the powers of Jupiter...  
  
Hearing Feihzi scream, he whirled around. A tall warrior clad in silver stood over her fallen form. The man had a sword of some kind, but it was still sheathed on his belt. His pale eyes (were they pale, or were they silver?) stared at him, a slightly cold look on his face.  
  
"You must be Ivan."  
  
Summoning his psynergy, Ivan called up a barrier to buy himself time, in case the man was as strong as he appeared.  
  
"Yes, but who ar..."  
  
Ivan never saw the man move. Before he knew it, the man was upon him and backhanded him across the face, sending him sprawling near Feihzi. Before he passed out, he saw the warrior walking towards him, seemingly lost in thought...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What the?!"  
  
"Oh my...!"  
  
"RUN!!"  
  
Running out of the Imilain sanctum, Justin saw the people of the icy village running. But from what?  
  
Looking towards the icy cave, he got his answer. At least seven feet tall, vaguely resembling a human, skin tones of a brilliant red, and not two, but three arms, the thing was a monster. And it was torching buildings as it walked into the village.  
  
Swearing, Justin ran forward, hoping to be able to rescue anyone unfortunate enough to be left behind. He knew full well that he didn't stand a chance against the flaming behemoth, but he had no choice. Mia had chosen him as the lead healer, and he had to fulfil that role.  
  
As he neared the beast, he noticed that another figure was behind it. Clad in ruby armor, about five-ten, and wily red hair, the man was obviously a warrior of high skill.  
  
And as good a healer as Justin was, he was, by no means, a warrior.  
  
But if the warrior and his ally were as powerful as they seemed, the people of Imil hadn't a chance...  
  
...unless he stalled them.  
  
Summoning a shower of diamond-hard hail, he watched as the two fire adepts simply ignored his efforts. How was that possible? Though he was weak, a fire adept should at least *flinch* under a water adept's attacks...  
  
He quickly realized that his "efforts" would be in vain...  
  
Frozen in terror, he didn't notice the monster passing him, continuing its assault on Imil. He barely noticed the warrior approaching him, of his drawn blade. Even as the blade made its way through his stomach, he stared beyond Imil...  
  
At the massive army marching... An army of mutations...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Karst - 0_0  
  
Sheba - And I was where?  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Aw crud... I'll have to add you when I can...  
  
Sheba - _  
  
Well, anyway...  
  
Sorry bout the delay here, but I've been busy. I *do* have RoA7 written, and RoA8 under way. Please bear with me, as my free-time is being cut short daily.  
  
And I am sorry, but I cannot comment on reviews because 1) I am not on the internet as I type this 2)I forgot to print out the reviews earlier today and 3) I'll wait and do the reviews for this chapter...  
  
Sheba - REVIEW!!! He needs six reviews to post RoA7... Tell your friends!  
  
Karst - HE DOESN'T OWN GOLDEN SUN!!!  
  
And here's a small hint of what to expect from RoA7 (Titled Aphrodite's Curse...):  
  
1) Pier's has time to think, and we see him and Karst after the lighthouse...  
  
2) We learn of the plague that is going around...  
  
3) We learn that Vale isn't the only place infected...  
  
And that's all I can reveal right now.... Oh, and in RoA8-  
  
Agatio - That's enough. Let them suffer in anticipation!  
  
Karst - 0_0  
  
Sheba - Those tutoring lessons are paying off...  
  
Agatio - _ 


	7. Aphrodite's Curse

Return of Anemos  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7 - Aphrodite's Curse  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Walking along the outskirts of the village, Piers pondered Ivan's visit. After Ivan had left, both he and Karst had gathered the leaders of Prox, and brought them up to speed on the possible threat.  
  
And when Ivan hadn't returned, Piers began to fear that a war was about to start. And wihout any idea of what was happening outside of Prox...  
  
Sitting on a nearby boulder, he looked back on his life. After they had lit Mars lighthouse, they had gone back in, hoping to find Karst and Agatio's bodies, to give them some sort of burial.  
  
Upon entering the chamber where they were supposed to be, they found Agatio, barely alive after being so badly beaten by both Felix and Isaac. When Karst was nowhere to be found, he opted to look for her.  
  
After an exhaustive search, he found her on the airie, preparing to jump. With little time to act before she did so, he created a platform of ice, preventing her from plummiting to certain doom.  
  
Litle did he realize just how bad she wanted to die...  
  
Furious at him for stopping her, Karst had attacked him, but in her weakened state, he had easily knocked her blade away. And as soon as he had, she broke down, letting her built-up emotions run free.  
  
Simply holding her, he listened to her her as she told him of how close she and Menardi had been. Listening to her tales reminded him of how close he and his mother had been, causing him to join her in tears.  
  
Karst had been shocked at this, and simply rested in his arms. When they finally returned to the group, he had told her of his plans to visit Vale with his friends. And he suprised her by promising to return.  
  
He smiled as he recalled her face. It had been a few years since then, but they had eventually married...  
  
Hearing the sound of crunching snow knocked him out of his thoughts. Glancing behind himself, he looked to see if anyone was there. He didn't see anyone walking towards him, but he saw two bodies in the snow..  
  
Rushing to their side, he gasped as he saw their faces:  
  
Ivan and Feihzi.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hama sat in her house, trying to set her mind at rest.  
  
Why had Zeus shown an interest in Isaac's Venusian status? Was was so special about it?  
  
The paralyzing effects of the spores had long since worn off, but Isaac had not left his since that night... She had checked on him often, but he had seemed to be sleeping.  
  
She walked back over to his side, checking him once more. And upon doing so, she noticed several trails of sweat. A fever? In these parts? It was almost inconcievable. Hearing a knock on her door, she stood, calling for her visitor to enter.  
  
To her surprise, Zeus entered.  
  
"How is his fever?"  
  
Hama blnked. He knew of the fever? How...?  
  
Zeus stepped forward, placing a hand onto Isaac's head. She didn't sense a mind-read, so what...?  
  
"He maybe has two weeks before he dies, Hama."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Zeus sighed. "It was part of the invasion plan. Years ago, a scientist named Aphrodite created a plague that could eliminate any and all Venusian creatures. Since Venus adepts are typically natural leaders, this had been deemed a logical action. Once a vaccine had been made, they sealed the strain inside of a series of caves in Imilia. General Ares was overseeing the opening of the caves of Imilia when he fond that someone had opened them..."  
  
Hama felt her chest tighten. "So, where do I get the vaccine?"  
  
Zeus seemed to stiffen. "Hama, the vaccine is only for loyal Anemians. Slaves are forbidden to even touch a crate with it."  
  
Hama stared, frozen in shock.  
  
"If you somehow can convince Isaac to become a loyal Anemian, then he might get the vaccine."  
  
Hama swallowed, taking this bit of news in. She knew that the only way he could get full citizenship would to join the arm...  
  
...and fight against the very people that he had fought to protect years ago.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
=D  
  
Sheba - That's evil.  
  
Duh! ^O^ I love this job!  
  
Karst - ...  
  
What's with her?  
  
Sheba - Something about your bit at the top.  
  
Oh.  
  
Karst - ...  
  
Uh, please review... Before she kills me... And despite the fact that I asked for more reviews, I had this done early (typed, anyway...) and felt like posting it. I did recieve two reviews, so here we go!  
  
Forgotten Souls - I don't know what it is about your e-mail, but I have had nearly every message to you bounced back! Wierd... And can I beta read your story? Anyway... Thanks!  
  
Gay Witch - Will more die? ... Maybe... That is what happens in a war, right? =D Anyway... This chapter alone sets up the next few plot twists!  
  
Agatio - And he needs another six before he posts RoA8...  
  
Oh yeah! That reminds me! Hint time!  
  
1) We see Alex healing again...  
  
and...  
  
2) An old "friend" visits Vale... ^O^  
  
Sheba - "Friend??" That's what you're calling him?  
  
SHUT UP!  
  
Sheba - Fine. REVIEW!!! 


	8. Friendly Foes

Return of Anemos  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Chapter 8 - Friendly Foes  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
I'd like to start this chapter off by saying that I DO have Return of Anemos 9 in the writing phase, but I will not be typing it if I do not get sufficient reviews for this chapter. While I like to write, I like to write knowing that someone is going to read it (what they think of it is another topic...). I would appreciate it if you recommend this to others if you wish for me to continue, due to the fact that I am quickly loosing interest in this story due to lack of viewer interest.  
  
Also, I will be starting my Mega Man fic in the near future, in an effort to attemtp to write outside of Golden Sun. As with most of my later fics, there will be numerous twists, so keep an eye out for it. It is based on the Battle Network series, if that helps any...  
  
And now, since I know that you lack the interest in my opinions, I will get to the part of this page that you want to see...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Alex wiped the sweat from Nygel's head, trying to aid in taming his suffering. Thus far, no conventunal healing tricks had aided in the treatment, and noone had been able to find the cause of the disease. The situation was worsened by the fact that most of the victims were near death already...  
  
The only thing they had learned of the plague was that the victims were all Venusians. How *that* was possible, Alex didn't know. In theory, it was possible, but it wasn't something you could find in nature...  
  
Manuvering towards another body, he gently rubbed the patient's hair. Exhaused from the work, Jenna had been able to rest since Mia had arrived, but even a few hours of sleep had done little to aid in her wearyness.  
  
But, it just as well that she got some rest. According to Mia and Garet, they had picked up rumors that other people were experiancing the same problems. The had examined one such case in Vault, and before she died, the victim tried to heal herself, presumably an instinctive response to her imminent demise. Garet had mentioned that Isaac had once had a simmilar reaction when he had broken his arm as a kid, and the conclusion was drawn - the victims were Venusians.  
  
Alex again shook his head. It just didn't make sense! How could a disease like this exist, anyway? And without a cure...  
  
A scream outside pulled him out of his thoughts, and he ran to the door. Expecting to see yet another victim, or worse, the first death, he looked on at the approaching ten-foot horror that approached.  
  
He stared at it's blueish skin, frozen in fear. *It wasn't possible... Felix had slain the creature... Five years ago... Didn't he...?*  
  
The creature approached his location, and Alex slowly went into action. He ran towards the creature, in an effort to divert it from the sickly...  
  
...and abruptly stopped, as the creature stoped, seemingly sitting down in the middle of the town's square. *What?*  
  
Walking over to the beast, Alex wondered what was going on...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Walking down the streets of Contigo, Hamma allowed her head to hang. In front of her walked an ailing Isaac, somehow having gathered enough strength to try to become an Anemian. Around them walked armed guards, protecting her from any potentially violent slaves.  
  
Though she didn't return their gazes, she knew of the hate that the former citizens of Contigo held for her. It was hard to miss, since they had been betrayed by their own leader. Had it not been for the massive ammounts of mental shielding that was being erected in Contigo, she would have probably broken down under their thoughts...  
  
Arriving in the entrance to the former Anemian temple, she noted the gathering of soldiers - Anemos's Elite. They were the front-line troups, warriors that were sent in to take out potential defenders. Rarely did a warrior live past his third battle, and most warriors were not expected to live long... Of course, that was according to the ancient legends. Given Wayard's defenses in this era...  
  
Just in from of the the parade of warriors stood Zeus, with another warrior by his side. Hama tried to identify the warrior, but since she couldn't see his face, she couldn't identify him... But there was something familiar about him...  
  
Her guards fell back, fanning out to keep any stray slaves or citizens away from the impending combat. Walking besides Isaac, she stared at the warrior, now able to get a good look at his face.  
  
The warrior was young, about twenty or so, with somewhat spikey gold hair above his blue eyes. A saber was shethed on his belt, and...  
  
She gasped as she reached a realization: the warrior looked just like Isaac.  
  
Zeus stepped forward, a drawn blade in his hand. Handing the blade to Isaac, he stared directly into his eyes. "Isaac, if you truly want to become a member of Anemos, you will have to best Captain Robin, and if you succeed, take his place as the leader of the Elite Ground Force."  
  
Hama saw Isaac staring at the Captain, and she worried for him. Was this some kind of test? Seeing Zeus walk past her and towards the crowd, she followed suit. Arriving at their positions, she turned to him. "Zeus, what is this?"  
  
He didn't glance at her, but he did release a sigh. "He needs to best a warrior to become a citizen, and what better way to prove himself than by besting the Captain of the Elite?"  
  
Hama shook her head. She was sure that Zeus was leaving something out. But her thoughts would have to wait -   
  
- Isaac and Robin had engaged in battle.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Ivan awoke to find himself in a familar bed. A bed with a window. A bed with a window with a view. A bed with a window with a view of...  
  
Were his eyes decieving him? Was he in Prox? How did he get here? He was sure that the warrior he saw was going to kill him and...  
  
Frantically searching the room, he quickly realized that Feizhi was not around. Was she...?  
  
The door opened, and Piers walked in, a blank look on his face.  
  
"Where is..?"  
  
"She's in the next room."  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Ivan began to tru try to figure out how he had gotten here.  
  
"Ivan, how did the two of you get here, anyway?"  
  
*Well, he doesn't know.* "I don't know..."  
  
For the next few minutes, they sat in silence, neither one of them quite sure what was going on...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Sorry for the delay here, but I was waiting for reviews. Reviews that never came. Oh well.  
  
I am sorry to those of you who have been enjoying this fic, but I am going to need reviews if I am to continue. And with that out of the way, on to the reviews...  
  
Smurf Cat - I will, provided that I can get more reviews... Thanks for the review! ^O^  
  
Gay Witch - =D Well, I cannot say anything, lest I spoil it. And you saw what happens to Ivan (or have you?), and just to give you some idea of what happens to Isaac, the next chapter is currently titled "Fight For Life." =_= Ok, that didn't reveal much, but you get the idea. ^_^  
  
Forgotten Souls - 0_0 I coulda sworn that I said that he was alive, though it might have been a bit too subtle... That's what I get for focusing on Piers and Karst... Oh well. I am in the process of getting Hama's name right, so bear with me... And as far as the Anemian names go, what better name for people who are omnipitant than the names of gods? And see if you can pick up on yet another reference to the Japanese GS in this chapter! ... Anyway, thanks for the review! ^_^  
  
Dragon Empress - The "Friend" is a certain creature that is about ten feet tall. ... Did I not repost that part of Icy Blaze yet? Hmm... [Makes mental note to finish that] Thanks for the review! =D  
  
SirGecko - 0_0 Fire Man?! Garet? Who has the flamethrower?! AAHH!!! [and don't blame me. I put effort into a story when I get reviews.] Thanks for the reivew!  
  
And with that, I'm outta here! BWAHAHAHA!!  
  
Hints of Return of Anemos 9 - Felix wakes up, and Isaac, well... The title is Fight For Life, so... ^_^  
  
And as a final reminder, I will have a MM-BN story out soon. Please check up on it if you like MM, and recomend it to anyone you know who likes MM!  
  
Karst - Enough with the self promotion!  
  
Oh, right! *cough*  
  
Sheba - REVIEW! 


	9. Fight For Life

Return of Anemos  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9 - Fight for Life  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac dodged Robin's swipe as he attempted to find an opening. The fight had been on for nearly five minutes, but it had seemed like an eternity. Whatever it was the Anemians had created, it was slowly draining his strength. Each attempt to use massive ammounts of his psynergy caused him to become extremely vulnerable, and had nearly caused him to die several times.  
  
Oddly enough, he was able to use his psynergy in small ammounts without any trouble. Pity it was of little use.  
  
Robin, whoever or whatever he was, was an extremely skilled warrior, and was deflecting every attack or swipe that he tried to launch. Robin was attempting to drag out the fight, knowing full well that Isaac couldn't last long.  
  
Was this a test of some kind? If it was, it was a sick test - at the moment, there was no way he could defeat Robin before he succombed to the illness...  
  
Isaac backflipped as Robin swiped at him, his blade cutting into the ground. Isaac immediately fell to the ground adn rolled away, barely dodging the hail of diamond-hard debris that Robin had created from a dust cloud. Had Isaac not heard the thought from Robin's head, he might've been killed...  
  
...That was it. His ability to read minds. It was a subtle ability, one that looked like he was simply charging himself with psynergy, yet actually using very little. Thus far, he hadn't seen any sign that any Jupitarians had detected his ability save Hamma, and it was a safe bet that Robin wouldn't detect it either...  
  
As quickly as he could, he climbed to his feet, staring at his opponent. Robin simply stared at him, apparently shocked at Isaac's escape maneuver. *Got him*  
  
Staring at him, Isaac focused his mind, trying to cause Robin to recklessly charge at him. *come on...*  
  
It worked.  
  
Robin came at him, his blade held in his two hands. Still focusing, Isaac released his control just before Robin was upon him. He saw the look on Robin's face: a look of confusion and fear. He tried to back away from Isaac -  
  
- but not before Isaac had swept him to the ground.  
  
Robin tried to roll away, but quickly found a blade aimed at his throat. Isaac stared at his fallen foe, wondering if part of winning was to kill his foe. But Isaac had never killed a foe, not in cold blood. He stared at Robin, waiting to see if Zeus or someone else would call the fight to an end...  
  
After five minutes of simply standing, Isaac was contemplating on maybe knocking Robin out when Zeus finally called the fight to an end. And as soon as he did, Isaac fell, having used the last of his strength to use his mental abilities to force Robin to stay down...  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Ivan walked through Prox, wondering how he had arrived in the cold town. It didn't seem possible; how had they traveled that far, and how did they elude that warrior? It didn't make sense! Pity that Feihzi was still out; she might have seen something...  
  
He kicked a rock in his path. His return to Prox had caused a sense of parinoia throughout the town, and there were virtually no people in sight. He almost wished that there was someone, someone that he could talk to, to let out his feelings. Sadly, the person who would normally do such for him was asleep...  
  
"Lonely?"  
  
Turning around, Ivan was suprised to see Agatio walking towards him. His attire was one of long robes, the usual Proxian attire for a general.  
  
"Feihzi is still asleep, and Prox seems to be in the same boat."  
  
Agatio let out a dry chuckle at that. Odd, given how some of the citizens seemed to be acting lately.  
  
"In a sense, they are sleeping. The know that a fight is nearing."  
  
Ivan turned to him, wondering if he heard that wrong. "How's that?"  
  
"After your last visit, Piers and Karst came to me and the town elders to inform us of your visit. They told us that you had a vision that involved 'Ch'tala.' There is a legend that when a mage of wind's might brings a message of the apocalypse, the warriors of the north will fight their final battle. Everyone knows of you and your abilities, Ivan. They are anticipating a war."  
  
Ivan looked away, trying to let his mind catch up to this new information. Was it possible that his earlier visit had been part of a legend? He knew that Felix had been researching in the Imilian mountains, and had found many references to various lore and tales, but never anything like this. *Is it true..?*  
  
A sudden thought came to him. "Does the legend say anything about any... acomplices to this mage?"  
  
Agatio let out a heavy sigh, turning away. *No...*  
  
"The legend does tell of such a person, but..."  
  
"What?" *Elements, please let my thougts be wrong...*  
  
Agatio turned to him, "The mage's companion was said to suffer great peril. What the peril is, we do not know."  
  
Ivan felt his face pale at this new information. Would he loose Feihzi? What woul... *No. Right now she is fine, and fine she will stay. I won't let anything happen to her.*  
  
*So why do I feel unconvinced?*  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Felix awoke feeling the breeze of Vale's fall winds. It was a wind that, years ago, would never hit Vale due to the mountains that once sat behind it. Now that whole range was gone, as was his life...  
  
His mind froze. He no longer felt the pain that he was feeling when he teleported back to Vale. His feet were no longer numb, his chest nolonger tight, his head no longer stinging with sharp pain. What had cured him?  
  
Opening his eyes, he saw Sheba and Alex sitting over him, pleased and relieved looks on their faces. A third form sat beyond them...  
  
Felix gasped as he saw the beast, suddenly wondering if this was a trick or...  
  
"Shh," cooed Sheba. "Don't worry. He's our friend now."  
  
Felix shot her a stare. *Friend? A creature that tries to kill you and then dies doesn't exactly become your frie...* It then dawned on him that though they downed the creature, they had never confirmed that it was dead. They had been to involved with his then-rage over Alex and Jenna's relationship...  
  
[It is true what you mate says. I am your ally now.]  
  
Felix turned to try to find the owner of that... What was that? It was like a voice, but it was... Like he heard it in his mind, rather than in his ears...  
  
He stared at the creature, and realized that it had "spoken."  
  
[Does this surprise you? I have always been able to talk; but I had no need to talk before; I only speak to those who are superior to me.]  
  
*In other words, those that beat you.*  
  
[Yes.]  
  
Felix glared at the creature. "Don't do that."  
  
"How do you feel?" Felix hadn't noticed that Alex was checking his arm for his heartrate...  
  
"Better than I was. How did you..?"  
  
Alex nodded towards the creature. "He informed us that flakes from his crystals contained powerful healing properties. That is how we were able to cure this plague."  
  
Felix's eyes widened. *Plague?*  
  
[If I recall, it was a disease that my creators created and sealed in the frozen mountains north of here.]  
  
*Great,* Felix mused. *I opened the door to kill every Venusian in the world.*  
  
The creature stiffined. [You unleashed it?]  
  
Sheba and Alex turned to look at Felix, shock and puzzlement on their faces.  
  
Knowing that they had no way of knowing what he had seen, he told them of what he had found, and of the army...  
  
After he finished, they all stared at him in pure horror. "That isn't exactly pleasent news, Felix," said Alex. "We just recieved word from an esapee of Contigo that Anemos returned."  
  
The creature bobbled its head up and down. [It is true, Anemos has returned, and by now, that army has been unleased.]  
  
Felix stared in silence, wondering how to react to this.  
  
[There isn't any-]  
  
"Do you mind? Would you stay out of my min..." It dawned on Felix that he didn't know the creatures name...  
  
[I have no designation aside from the name the creators gave me. Nani.]  
  
Felix stared at it. "Nani?"  
  
[In ancient Anemian, it means, 'What.'"  
  
Felix felt a shiver down his spine. He knew that word from somewhere...  
  
[If the seal has been opened, it is only a matter of time before Imilia falls. We must prepare to flee to a land better suited to battle.]  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Alex.  
  
"Nani means that by now, the army would be closing in on us, and that we should leave to find a place to face them."  
  
Sheba looked at the three beings around her. "But where?"  
  
[Where indeed...]  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry bout the delay, but I have had college bearing down on me. Fortunately, it is coming to a close!!!  
  
And I am sorry to say that I will not be commenting to reviews this time around. I don't have acess to my internet right now, and I want to post this ASAP.  
  
REVIEW please! 


	10. Return To Vale

Return of Anemos  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10 - Return to Vale  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zeus entered the small house, his mind lost in thought. He had orders and had to carry them out, but he still couldn't help but wonder if he should. True, they needed a spy in the so-called village of Vale, but why Isaac? Zeus wanted to interrogate the newest citizen of Anemia, wanted to know how he had beaten Robin, wanted to know whose side he was really on...  
  
...Sadly, the upper echilon were not ones that liked to be kept waiting...  
  
Entering the house, he saw Hamma and Isaac eating bowls of some form of soup. Stepping towards a chair, he turned to Hamma. "Would you excuse us, Hamma?"  
  
He stared at Isaac, hoping to get some hint of his feelings from his face. But aside from him closing his eyes as Hamma walked out the door, his face was blank.  
  
And it dawned on Zeus just how Isaac had beaten Robin.  
  
"So, Isaac. How long have you had you power?"  
  
Isaac's poker face was quickly replaced with a stunned stare. Apparently, he didn't expect anyone to pick up on it. "How did...?"  
  
"I wasn't sure, but when Hamma walked out, you shut your eyes until she left. Probably haven't perfected your abilities yet."  
  
At a loss for words, Isaac simply stared. *So he has somehow learned HOW to do it, he just hasn't mastered it yet...*  
  
"Isaac, we need for you to go to Vale and act as a... location guide."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
Zeus frowned. He hadn't liked the plan, and telling it only reminded him of the idiocy of those in power.  
  
"You will be sent to Vale to travel with your former friends," he said, staring at Isaac's face. He didn't like to put it that way, but that was his instructions. "And since we enriched the healing salve that you drank with psynergetic shards, we will be able to track their movements through you."  
  
"And what's to stop me from warning them?"  
  
*Here we go...* This was the part that infuriated Zeus the most, largely because of the cowardice involved. "If we find signs of treachury, we will kill Hamma."  
  
Isaac's eyes widened in horror, and Zeus noted the sudden flare of psynergy usage. "It is of no use right now to contact her. They have already taken her away to a safe house until you fulfil your quest." He stared at Isaac's face, noticing the angry look in his eyes. *Damn it. Why couln't they have done something that didn't require angering him? Idiots!*  
  
Isaac continued to stare at him, obviously his mind in turmoil. "When do I leave?"  
  
"As soon as you are ready." He stood up and walked towards the door, knowing that Isaac's mind was probably trying to read his as best as he could. "For what it's worth, I didn't want this plan to be used, Isaac."  
  
Though he didn't see it, he heard Isaac whirling around, apparently trying to read his physical actions. Not that he would get much, as he was already walking through the door.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Damn...*  
  
Isaac couldn't believe what he had been told. The Anemians wanted him to spy on his own friends, and worse yet, keep his love locked away somewhere until he was done. And just when would he be done? The task that they gave him could last for years!  
  
Taking a deep breath, Isaac let his mind ease his tightened muscles. It wouldn't do him any good to let his anger control him right now. He would do this horror of a task, and he would make sure that those that asked this of him pay when their time came. And the sooner that happened, the better.  
  
Picking up his spoon, he ate. No sense traveling on an empty stomach...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia stared at Megan, listening to her request. Having not seen her former apprentice in some time, Mia was both surprised and pleased to see that she had grown into a smart and attractive young woman. And her reason of visiting was equally as stunning.  
  
"Justin and I would like your blessing to get married, and if you would name our child!"  
  
Mia hugged her apprentice, happy for her. She was glad that her students were doing well, and to know that they had decided to marry was enough to make her grin ear to ear. She had wished that Justin would come too, if only to see how he had grown. But as Megan pointed out, he had to stay, in case something happened...  
  
[Something has...]  
  
Whirling around, Mia tried to find the owner of the... what? She had "heard" the voice earlier, but she didn't know who or what used it... Until she saw the massive hulk of a mutation staring towards her, making its way towards both her and Megan.  
  
Megan stared at it, horrified, though of what Mia wasn't certain. "What do you mean?"  
  
[The town you call Imil has fallen to Anemia. Only a few have survived the army's att-]  
  
"WHAT? DID JUSTIN SURVIVE?"  
  
Though Mia didn't say anything, she silently knew what Justin's face was, even before the creature "spoke" again...  
  
[He does not live on...]  
  
Mia immediately rushed to her former student, placing her hands around her. Megan exploded in tears, sobbing on Mia's robes. Megan's cries were loud enough that Mia barely noticed the creature shrieking at something...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The first thing Isaac saw upon emerging from his teleport was a massive creature bearing down on him. What it was or what it was doing in Vale, Isaac did not know. What he did know was that the screaming the creature was making was a sign that he was about to become a corpse.  
  
Backflipping, he tried to catch the beast's feet in a chunk of earth, only to watch the thing step effortlessly past the trap. Shooting blasts of rock crystals, Isaac's eyes widened as his attacks were... absorbed? How the...?  
  
He was shocked to hear Alex hollaring, and even more shocked to see the monster suddenly stop, seeming to throw a glare at Alex. Taking a breather, he watched the creature, wondering if it would attack again...  
  
Was it his imagination, or did he hear someone talking in his mind?  
  
He saw Alex and Jenna walking towards him. Watching the creature, he slowly walked towards them. "Hello, Jenna. Alex."  
  
"Isaac..." Jenna seemed almost...pale. What?  
  
Alex was the next to speak. "Isaac, we heard that Contigo fell and was taken over. How did you...?"  
  
Swallowing, Isaac pondered what he should tell them. Truth? They might believe that, but it would put Hamma in danger. Make up a story? Possibly convince them and probably keep Hamma out of harm. But for how long...?  
  
"Alex, Jenna, is there a place where we can talk? ALL of us?" he said, glaring at the beast... or whatever it was...  
  
They excanged glances, and nodded, gesturing for him to follow. How he would explain this, he did not know...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Forgotten Souls has brought to my attention that the story is very dark right now. A few scenes are coming up that will be a bit lighter than the past couple of chapters. Including this dark chapter... ... ... Does anyone think I went too far with the death of Megan's fiance?  
  
Anyway, to the reviews!  
  
LilAnimeGamer - Thanks!  
  
Elderberry EKE - Thanks!  
  
SpasticDjinn - Sorry you don't like the pairings, but thanks for the reviews!  
  
Gay Witch - After this one, I don't know bout Nani... *laughs* All will be revealed soon... or later... or...I dunno, eventually I guess... Thanks!  
  
SirGecko - I won't quit, but you need to read the whole story of RoA again to get most of the twists. And doing so late at night is not advised. Trust me, that's how I got lost in part of the Mario and Luigi parts... Oh well... *cough* Thanks for the review!  
  
Forgotten Souls - As you have noticed, he has the abilities, but has little control with them. And will I kill Feihzi? No comment. But I will say this - Ivan and Feihzi will suffer from here on out for a bit... =D Or will they? =D No comment... ^_^ Imilia will be explained in a future chapter, but suffice it to say that Imilia is more than a city... And about the review length... Almost... Mine were longer in terms of space; you MIGHT have outdone me in word count... Oh well...  
  
darkness127 - ? No offense, but I had to read this four times to understand what you were saying. What's with the das? They make you sound dumb. No offense, but that's how it sounds. Thanks for the reviews though!  
  
Next time... Do I want to give off info on next time? ... Isaac's story of why he is in Imil is told, and Ivan recieves a visit... And learns that lying can have dire consequinces... =D  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	11. Lies, Truth, and Defection

Return of Anemos  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11 - Lies, Truth, and Defection  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ivan found himself staring into a dark place. He pondered how he would describe such a place, but words simply failed him. It was a void, no light, no ground, no stars, no water, nothing. In fact, the only thing he could sense was himself; not even the flow of thoughts could be heard in this place.  
  
It then dawned on him that he was dreaming. Was this a dream of some kind? A vision?  
  
"Neither one is the answer."  
  
Ivan tried to see who had spoken, only to have darkness block his sights.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot that you still depend on your eyes for sight. Forgive me, I forgot how low you are."  
  
Ivan's surge of anger and confusion were drowned as a collum of light suddenly shone forth, bathing his form in white light. A short distance away, another tower of brilliance appeared, this one revealing the form of a... No, he was seeing things...  
  
What stood before him was a child, no more than ten years of age.  
  
"You think that I appear young, do you not? It figures that you would think that. Though my body is of a yound age, I am older than your father."  
  
Ivan blinked. "How do you kno..."  
  
A wave of the strangers hand silenced him. "I will be asking the questions here, boy. Now then, what is the current military status of Prox?"  
  
Ivan raised his eyebrows. Some stranger asking him questions about the strength of Prox in a dream? No, he wouldn't dream something like this. He suddenly paled as he realized that someone was contacting him in his dream. Or rather, while he was sleeping. But he had to protect his friends, despite the oddity of this contact...  
  
"The military is relaxed. Why?"  
  
A stare faced him, and he wondered if the little cretin was reading his mind somehow.  
  
"Ivan, I may not be able to completely read your mind with such distance between us, but I know when you are lying. And I detest those that try to hide things from me. You have one more chance before I have to resort to drastic measures.  
  
*Which would be what? Inflicting pain? Hell, as long as Feihzi and Prox are safe, what do I care about me?*  
  
"What is Prox's current military status?"  
  
"Relaxed."  
  
The child frowned. "Remember, you asked for this. Though I might not be able to harm someone of your level with the distance, I can harm a normal human."  
  
Ivan frowned. *What was that little brat talk-*  
  
*No...*  
  
A third pillar of light shown down onto a flat structure, upon which rested....  
  
"Since you are unwilling to cooperate, I will have to... force you to tell me what I want to know."  
  
"Leave her out of this!! She can't help you!"  
  
"Oh, but she can." And with that, the child gripped Feihzi's arm. At first, Ivan thought he was trying a bluff. But a sudden stench told him otherwise.  
  
The stench was unique. In fact, it rarely was smelled by most due to the rarity of its appearance in nature due to electricity being only available from storm clouds. Or from Jupitarians.  
  
Ivan gripped his head as a sudden screach pierced his thoughts. He quickly realized what the source was: Feihzi had awoken to find that she had been burned. And worse, she would not know how...  
  
"STOP!! I'LL TALK!!!"  
  
"Really?" the cretin asked. "Amusing how you would do anything to protect such a frail creature. You disgust me. You could control and make her do whatever you wish, yet you see her as an equal." He shook his head. "But I digress. It is of no consiquence to me how you live, but rather what you have to say. Now then, you were going to tell me the exact state of Prox's military..?"  
  
Almost snarling, Ivan told his foe of how the Proxians were preparing for battle, how they saw him as a sign of a future war, of C'tala. Ivan expected more questions, but was soon greated by a sly grin. *What?*  
  
"Thank you for this information Ivan. But before I go, I have a question: Is this... weakling pregnant?"  
  
Ivan blinked. Was this some kind of test? Feihzi wasn't pregnant; he would've detected it if she was, and even if he didn't, she would tell him, wouldn't she?  
  
The villan stared at him. "Sad how such a potential-filled thing like you could be duped by a weakling... Farewell, for now."  
  
Ivan soon found the darkness returning, only to be replaced with light - and the face of Piers waking him...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Feihzi cradled her arm, gently holding a cloth filled with ice over the burn. She had no idea how she had been burned, and she had no idea why it took Ivan so long to wake up. Virtually all of Prox heard her, and yet Ivan slep through it? She couldn't think of a time that he had done THAT before...  
  
Then again, this was not normal circumstances, were they?  
  
Seeing Ivan walk into her room, she stood, staring at him. Trying to describe him, she noted that he looked like hell, yet seemed... Something had changed about him...  
  
He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard sniffling and sobs. No, it must be her imagination...  
  
"Feihzi, are you ok?"  
  
*No what happnened? No who did this?* Those would've been her first questions. Unless... He knew..? No, that was not possible. Not only could Ivan not do that himself, but noone was found when she screamed. Her cries of pain had brought nearly every Proxian out of his or her home, and noone had reported seeing anyone...  
  
"Yes, Ivan. I am fine..."  
  
"And is the..."  
  
She pulled away from him to look at his face. She noted the tear streaked down her face, but her mind was busy on something else. He knew that she was expecting? How? Hamma had taught her how to mask it, as a test exercise. But how had he come to know of it? If he had known all along... No, he would've said something sooner... But how..?  
  
"Yes, she is fine..."  
  
His eyebrows rose. "A girl?"  
  
She nodded, but still found herself lost in thought. He knew she was with child, but not its gender? Even an unskilled wind adept could sense the gender of a child coming into the world. How did he know she was pregnant but not know of the sex?  
  
Unless... He was told about it? No, she hadn't told anyone, even Hamma. It made no sense....  
  
"Feihzi, can we talk for a bit?"  
  
Nodding, she sat next to him, only to have him hold her close and suddenly burst into tears. Unsure of why he did this, she simply held him...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Staring around the table, Isaac took in the sights. Felix and Alex had agreed to meet within the new Sanctum to hear his tale, largely because they wanted somewhere where the beast (what was it they called it? Nani?) could sit in. Isaac had yet to find out the significance of the creature, and doubt that he would before the day was out. While Nani sat in a corner of the cave, Isaac and his friends sat at a massive table, one created for just such an occasion. To his right sat Jenna and Alex, while Felix and Sheba sat to his left. Garet and Mia had decided to not attend, opting to comfort Megan.  
  
Taking a deep sigh, Isaac tried to decide where to begin. Did they want to know all of what he had seen and heard, or would they simply want to know how he had gotten "free?"  
  
[How about how you got free?]  
  
Glancing at the creature, Isaac frowned. He had been unable to read the creature's mind since he arrived and was unable to tell what alignment the creature was. That was, of course, assuming that it had an alignment; while it had the power to read minds, it had shrugged off his efforts to trap him in their attack, something that was typical of Venusians...  
  
Taking a deep breath, Isaac made his choice:  
  
"I was sent here to act as a locating signal so that the Anemians could track your movements."  
  
The sharp intakes of breath around him seemed to indicate that they were shocked. That was, of course, an understatement...  
  
"Why would you do such a thing?" asked Sheba, clearly sensing that he was not telling the whole story. He silently smiled to himself as he thanked the elements for Sheba's instincts.  
  
"Because if I do not do it, they will kill Hamma."  
  
He noted the looks on their faces, looks that seemed worried, but at the same time, not at all shocked. Apparently, they were expecting something like that to get him to do this task...  
  
"Isaac, I'm sorry," wispered Jenna as she gave him a hug, trying to comfort him. Which made sense to him, since the only person besides Ivan and Feihzi that knew that he and Hamma were an item was Jenna.  
  
"Thanks Jenna." He glanced at her, and oddly enough, she seemed...puzzled. Why should she be?  
  
"Must be the hug. That's why he thanked me.."  
  
Isaac fought to keep a strait face. He hadn't wanted to read her mind, and yet he had somehow done so. How? Had his abilities somehow increased suddenly? No, it was his imagination.  
  
Then why was that creature eyeing him oddly?  
  
"Isaac," said Felix, speaking the first words that Isaac had heard from him in years. *Elements, he sounds horrible... Wonder if the virus hit here... but everyone seems fine...*  
  
"Do you know of the virus?"  
  
Nodding, Isaac stared at his old friend. "Yes. That's how they planted the signal on me. They spiked my healing salve with some kind of psynergetic crystal that sends off pulses. I don't know how to stop it..."  
  
Silently they stared at each other, apparently wondering what to do.  
  
"Do we continue with our plan to relocate?" Alex thought aloud, clearly voicing the thoughts of everyone else at the table.  
  
[If we do not, they will suspect that something is amiss. We must continue so that we do not draw attention. While you prepare, I will try to sense these crystals and see if there is a way to shield them.]  
  
Nobody commented, but they all knew that their lives were once again thrust into danger...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sitting around the Anemian Council table, Zeus groaned inwardly. He was still disgusted with their plan to have Isaac act as a locator beacon, and had even contemplated freeing Hamma. Of course, that would put a death mark on his head, and cause his army to be all but disbanded, punished, and blackballed. Nice.  
  
Staring around the table, he saw his comrades discussing thier plans with each other, preparing for the meeting. From his right sat General Ares, having returned from his conquest of Imilia; Kolar, the "child," having transferred his mind into a childs body at an early age; Veyl, the governess of Contigo, and the only Venusian at the table. To his left sat Aqi, the lead healer of Anemia, and Scort, General Ares's apprentice.  
  
All of them had reports to give, and, if the rumors were true, the lord of Anemia would be listening in somehow. How that was, they did not know. It was presumed that he was a Jupitarian, but Venusians were typically natural leaders, and was far more probable. But now was not the time to ponder that, since Ares was preparing his report.  
  
"I arrived at our storehouse in Imilia, and found that someone had already opened the gate. I released a leigion of our troops and marched to the Lighthouse, and encountered resistance from a simple healer. My troops have secured the land, and have accounted for over three-fourths of the population that we estimated lived in the village."  
  
Kolar nodded, and Zeus muttered a silent curse to himself. Colar, thought appearing as a child, was the senior of the present Council, and was the one who made the final choices for the Return. And the idiot that decided to let Isaac go with the knowledge that Hamma might be killed. Fool.  
  
"Very well Ares. When you return to your troops, I want you to prepare for a march to the Mars Lighthouse. Secure it at any cost. Any. Be warned - they will be expecting an attack."  
  
Though Ares simply nodded, Zeus thoght of what Kolar had said. It had been Kolar's plan to send Ivan and his girlfriend to Prox, though at the time, it eluded Zeus. Apparently, the midgit had extracted some information from Ivan. He decided that he didn't want to know HOW that was done.  
  
"Veyl, how are the current defenses in Contigo?"  
  
"Nearing completion. We have made efforts to begin shipping the humans north to Imilia for processing, but it will take time. We are currently using them on the walls and trenches."  
  
"Very well. Aqi, has the healing salve been destroyed?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Kolar."  
  
"Well done. General Zeus, did Isaac arrive in Vale without trouble?"  
  
As he prepared to speak, Zeus noted that an aid had walked up to Kolar wispering something in his ear. Despite this, Zeus delivered his report. "Isaac arrived, presumably without incident. I remind the council of my original complaint in this plan - because we have threatened his love, he might fall into trouble."  
  
Staring at Kolar, Zeus saw the child wave the aid away. "He might be in more trouble than you think, Zeus. We have just recieved word that Isaac's signal is no longer being detected."  
  
Zeus felt the blood drain from his face. "And idea...?"  
  
Kolar simply smiled. "It doesn't matter. All we have to do is have Hamma transmit a message to Vale to see if he is there. That will get him."  
  
Zeus swallowed in his dry throat. "What KIND of message?"  
  
"Any that gets Hamma to contact Isaac. If he lives, then we allow him to continue; if Hamma cannot reach him, she is of no use to us."  
  
It was with that comment that Zeus finally realized that the Anemian Council had finally gone too far. Killing someone just because they cannot contact their spy? What was this?  
  
He stood, staring towards Kolar. "If you will excuse me, I would like to handle this duty. It should fall upon me to do it; I am the one that guaranteed Hamma's safty, I should do it for making a promise I could not keep."  
  
Kolar seemed to smile. "A valiant warrior to the end, eh Zeus? Very well. We expect you to return in about two hours to hear your report."  
  
Walking out of the chamber, he pondered what he was going to do. Kill Hamma? Sure, that's what they said to do if Isaac couldn't be found. But what if something was unintentionally blocking him? This was not careful planning; this was idiocy. This wasn't how to live. Maybe that's why Hamma seemed reluctant to have Anemia back; the way the world was going was sufficient. Maybe.  
  
Heading towards the safe house, he noted Robin standing guard near a house. Zeus and Robin had agreed for the Venusian to wait here to see how the Council made choices after sending Isaac away like that. Though Robin had been beaten by his doppleganger, he agreed with Zeus that it was a dumb idea to hold Hamma prisoner like that.  
  
As he passed his comrade, Zeus pressed two fingers to his temples, massaging them. He noted that Robin shifted his sword, seemingly to shift the weight. In reality, they were exercizing their plan.  
  
Their plan to defect.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
^_^  
  
Sheba - Damn, think that was long enough?  
  
Well, I was going to throw in the bit where Hamma and Zeus talk, but I need to think ahead a bit further before I go there...  
  
A small note that Kyarorain brought up: Megan and Justin. Believe it or not, but I typically did the same as she and picture them as siblings. However, since the game never stated that they were related, I went ahead and made them a couple for dramatic purposes. And Ky, it could be worse - I could make it Jasmine/Nygel. I almost did that before I recalled that they were Cousins... ... Hmm...  
  
And before I go to the reviews, two things:  
  
1) I do not own Golden Sun. Stop asking.  
  
2) Next time, Hamma and Zeus talk, Isaac and Nani discuss his power increase, and Ivan recieves a visit from a certain Anemian... =D  
  
Karst - Not going to tell them who it is?  
  
Why? Let them worry bout it... Makes them eager to read more!  
  
Agatio - True...  
  
Sheba - BTW, how did he suddenly become so smart?  
  
No comment.  
  
Sheba - *coughcoughKarstinfluencecough*  
  
Karst - 0_0 *chases Sheba with Death Sythe*  
  
Well, now to end this unusually long chapter with a review commentary! (BTW, when FF.net's admins banned the posting of notes, is this included? If so, kiss me goodbye...)  
  
Dragon Empress - Review when you can! Thanks!  
  
Gay Witch - Any potential gay pairing will be delayed due to the current focus on Zeus and his tough decision. But I might do it...eventually. And Justin is dead. No plans to bring him back. No joke. Sorry. Thanks for the review, though!  
  
SirGecko - Thanks! Don't think that Megan will play a major role (aside from keeping Mia and Garet preoccupied...lol), but she might act as a healer in the upcoming chapters (as in, four or five chapters from now...I hope...) Thanks for the review!  
  
darkness127 - Thanks!  
  
Forgotten Souls - 0_0 That's a big review... I know the Megan bit went too fast. I was very dissapointed when I went back a couple days ago to read it. At least I got what I wanted out of the Zeus scene above... And believe it or not, but I was thinking the same as you just prior to your review. Ironic that we were both thinking that... Anywho, thanks for the review!  
  
Rain Child - Yeah, that would help a wee bit. What did you update? 0_0 Unrequited? Is that it??? Anywho, good luck catching up! Thanks!  
  
Kyarorain - *laughs* The M/J thing is above, thanks for the reviews! Nice to know that you are back!! Will review once I get that new print cart. Geez, I need to get one with everyone updating right and left and school out and no library printer to use! Thanks!  
  
I want to thank all of my Beta reviewers for their support. If you want to be a Beta reader for RoA12, send me an e-mail. My bio page should have it.  
  
And that's a wrap! For now...  
  
Agatio - REVIEW!  
  
Sheba/Karst - THAT'S MY LINE! 0_0 *Karst chases Sheba with Sythe*  
  
@_@ 


	12. Escapes

Return of Anemos  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12 - Escapes  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Robin found himself in deep thought as he walked towards the barracks of the Anemian army. Or at least, used to be the Army of Anemia. It made no sense how the leaders of Anemia had lost their reason or honor. It was as if they were all being controlled. Yet to control such powerful beings would take a massive ammount of energy; even Zeus didn't have that kind of energy.  
  
He had been surprised to learn that Zeus was unaffected by whatever it was that chaged the council. Zeus had been a warrior through and through, greater than any freaky monster that the scientists had created. And if he thought that the council would turn on them, he wouldn't sit around and wait for it to happen.  
  
Which was what wat happening now.  
  
Last he heard, Zeus was heading to interrogate Hamma, the Returner, presumably having something to do with that location beacon in Vale. Knowing Zeus, he would probably teleport her away somewhere, possibly to wherever Isaac had been sent to...  
  
ISaac... Robin had been shocked at seeing a doppleganger of himself as his opponent. Zeus had not said anything about it, or for that matter, told him where he came from. He was drastically weaker, but that was because of the disease. Then Isaac had somehow used Jupitarian mind powers on him, causing him to obey his instincts. How had THAT happened? No Venusian had ever had mind abilities, and it seemed unlikey that it should ever happen.  
  
So how HAD it happened?  
  
Shaking his head, Robin cleared his thoughts. They would need to go somewhere where they could cause as much trouble for Anemia as possible. But where? Ares had already captured Mercury Lighthouse, and Jupiter Lighthouse was just over the hill. That left Venus and Mars Lighthouses for Anemos to claim. The Venus tower was too far in "enemy" territory to maintain the control over the freak army, so what WAS closer that they could?  
  
Mars Lighthouse.  
  
Near Prox.  
  
Deciding on his course of action, he strode to chat with his comrades...  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Sitting within her cell, Hamma once again stared at her surroundings. The room was barely five by five, with the only light coming from a small crack in the door. A small cot had been thrown in prior to her arrival, next to a small hole in the floor. She had considered seeing if there was a way to use THAT as a means of escape, but she knew better. All that would accomplish would be her death, as she would be stuck... And noone had checked on her since meal time...  
  
The door slowly opened, and she braced herself for imminent danger. After all, noone simply locks up someone for the fun of it...  
  
She froze as the form of Zeus entered the room, a troubled look on his face. Odd... She expected someone to enter to beat her silly or some other captor thing...  
  
"Hamma, I have instructions to use you to find Isaac."  
  
Her eyes widened at that statement. *Isaac was lost? How? When? Why did noone tell her...?* She stared at Zeus, waiting for an explination. Seeing as he wasn't going to produce one, she decided to speak. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Isaac was sent to Vale a couple of days ago to act as a location beacon for us to track the citizens. We just have lost contact with the signal, and...need you to reestablish the link."  
  
She felt the blood drain from her face. "How would I do that?"  
  
"We would use you to... Visit Isaac and confirm that he is alive..."  
  
*Wait... Something doesn't sound right...*  
  
Zeus, to Hamma's shock, started to shake his head. "Hamma, I'll level with you. The Council wants me to force you to establish a telepathic link with Isaac, then torture you to show him what happens when he disobeys, and to kill you if we do not contact him."  
  
If she was pale earlier, Hamma was bone white now. "So..."  
  
"It goes against the code to do such to an innocent. And truth be told, the Council and I are not seeing eye to eye anymore.  
  
"Hamma, I would like to...defect."  
  
She raised her eyebrows at THAT. The last thing she expected when the door opened was for Zeus to open up that way...  
  
Staring at him, she found herself speachless...  
  
"I will take you to Isaac, and will promise that no harm will come to you."  
  
"How do I know that I can trust you?"  
  
"I could simply carry out my orders."  
  
She swallowed. "True..."  
  
He walked up to her, wrapping her in his arms, and before she could ask him where they were going, a bright light enveloped them...  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Ivan walked along the edge of Prox, pondering recent events. It had taken the better part of the day to explain himself to Feihzi, and somehow, she didn't hold him responsible for her injury. And once he had calmed down, he had decided that a bit of fresh air would do him some good...  
  
Was it his imagination, or was there something north of where he stood?  
  
Nah, his imagination.  
  
...But if it was his imagination, it was a darned good illusion. About a hundred humans walking towards him, with one way out in front, looking like...  
  
...No, he was seeing things. Yes, that was it.  
  
But as the person closed in, he couldn't deny the resemblence...  
  
And as the person walked up to him and spoke, he had to admit it - it HAD to be him...  
  
"Ivan, the army of Anemos would like to ally with the army of Prox."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
=D  
  
Sheba - Nice Cliffie...  
  
Thanks.  
  
Sheba - What took you so long with this?  
  
Went crazy with what I had planned, and Kroger worked me to death. Oh, and the fact that I went nuts celebrating my 3.0 GPA and "A" for a grade in Algebra at Jefferson Community College... Considering that I am a freshman and...  
  
Karst - Whatever. Just get to the commentaries!  
  
-_- Oh well... Here we go!  
  
Dragon Empress - Thanks!!  
  
Forgotten Souls - I THINK I answered most, if not all, of your comments. How is this one?  
  
Kyarorain - Zis good enough? lol How is this?  
  
darkness127 - Thanks!  
  
Gay Witch - Thanks!  
  
Rain Child - 0_0 *runs*  
  
Agatio - *shakes head*  
  
Karst - MIKAA OWNS NOT GOLDEN SUN!!!  
  
Sheba - REVIEW!!! Or he will stop!!! =D  
  
Agatio - That's mean.  
  
Sheba - I know. XD  
  
Karst/Agatio - o_0 


	13. Visions

Return of Anemos  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13 - Visions  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac opened his eyes upon smelling the ash in the air. Recalling that the last thing he was doing was sleeping, he surveyed the surroundings. It was Vale, that much he could tell at first glance. But it was not the Vale that he knew; it was the smoldering ruins of what had once been the rebuilt Vale. Small fires burned after what appeared to be some battle. Walking towards the ruins, he surveyed the area, looking for bodies, worried at not seeing any.  
  
As he passed into the town square, he felt his boot step onto something other than the debris and mud. Stepping back, he looked into the smashed face of Jenna, her skull...her ey..  
  
He quickly fell to his knees, vomiting uncontrollibly. The horror of what he had just witnessed causing him to heave for over thirty minutes before he managed to supress the image. Looking upwards, he noticed that many more bodies had suddenly appeared, and he immediately recognized them. Felix, Sheba, Alex, Mia, Jasmine...  
  
Several other bodies appeared, but for the most part, he was unable to identify them. Unfamiliar though they were, he noted that they were all killed...by what? They weren't burned, fried, frozen, or crushed. It was almost like... they dropped down like dolls. What...?  
  
Looking around, he noted that a golden mountain suddenly appeared. Unsure as to what it was, he ran towards it, only to find that he was suddenly upon the peak, witnessing a man bathed in a pillar of light. Shading his eyes, Isaac tried to see who it was, feeling that he somehow knew the person...  
  
The man pointed a finger at Isaac, and a sharp ray of light shot out, piercing Isaac's chest, causing his heart to stall. Isaac fought the feeling, but as he did, the man was whisked away, vanishing as quick as a gale of wind...  
  
Isaac, one-time hero of Vale, cried in despair...  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Opening his eyes, Isaac found himself in the small cot that he had set up within the Sanctum. His mind raced as he tried to take in his dream, and the thought of Jenna's smashed face soon dominated his mind. Scrambling to his knees, one hand cradled his stomach and chest, the other trying to keep the vile substance down. He was far from suprised when he noted that some vomit already had found its way to the floor.  
  
Was it a dream? Or some vision? Were the heads of Anemia playing a sick joke on him...?  
  
It was then that Isaac realized that he was not alone...  
  
[The first vision is always the worst...]  
  
Looking to the back of the Sanctum, Isaac tried to figure out how the ten-or-so feet high hulk of a beast had found its way inside the less-than-seven foot door... Of course, teleportation would do it... It was how he and Jenna had rescued Alex...  
  
Jenna... That name reminded him of the horror of her face...  
  
[That vision was one that you should not have seen... Visions typically reflect the skill of the one having the vision, yet you had one in such depth that only one that had trained for decades should have...]  
  
"Well, you tell me why I had it... Why I saw her..." A tear fell down his face; his childhood friend, his closest friend next to Hamma, dead! Her face smashed!  
  
[I belive your power increase at the meeting had something to do with this... You seem almost as strong as that old goat Kolar...]  
  
"But the vision... Her face... It was so real..."  
  
[It hurts, I know. And it will hurt. It is unfortunate that the first vision you had was that damaging. The first one always leaves an impression.]  
  
*That doesn't help, pal...*  
  
[The truth is the truth; noone can change that.]  
  
Isaac shot a stare at Nani, noting that the creature had once again picked at his mind. "You do know that we don't like having you pick our minds like that."  
  
[It is the only way that I can learn what it is like to be human.]  
  
Isaac, despite the horrors that he dreampt of (or was it envisioned?), raised both head and eyebrows at that comment. "How do you mean...?"  
  
[The only way I can experiance what it is to be human is to draw on the thoughts from others. The feel of the air across the hair-coated arms, the sent of fresh spring grass, the thought of giving birth...]  
  
"You're a woman?"  
  
The head seemed to shake itself, probably saying no.  
  
"Then...?"  
  
[I do not know who or what I used to be. Therefore, I try to experiance everything. Even the feeling of walking in on your parents at the age of eleven and then running into the dar-]  
  
"How did you..? I forgot that years ago!"  
  
[I can read the minds of humans with ease. Warded, strong, weak, new. They are like tomes of information. I know of your crush on Jenna years ago, how you onetime sneaked into her room to give her that shoe she left at your house, only to find Felix in bed. I know of you and Hamma, and how she was seperated from you. I know of when you aided Jenna in saving Alex, and of how you were thinking of Mia and Garet when you saw him. Though powerful you may be, I can easily peer into your head. Not even the old mage Kolar could shield himself from me.]  
  
"Kolar... You've mentioned him twice now... Who is he?"  
  
[A very old mage back when Anemia was at its peak, prior to the revolts and rebellions. He was the overseer of my observations, and studied me. I doubt he ever realized that I had read his mind... But then, like I said...]  
  
"Describe him..."  
  
[At the time I saw him last, he was nearing a hundred fifty; long golden-grey hair, about your height. His mind was usually torn between his fear of Anemos falling and of his son Zeus joining the military. He also-]  
  
"Wait, you said his son was Zeus?"  
  
[Yes... Ah, so the Zeus you know is the same one that was Kolar's son, eh? Your memmory of him seems to match the child I recall. Amusing.]  
  
"What?"  
  
[Their plan worked... To freeze most of themselves within the capital and escape. I never thought they would do it... Kolar must have convinced them...]  
  
More confused than he had been before, Isaac found that somehow, this conversation had made him forget about Jenna's...  
  
Oops.  
  
[It will take time to heal those scars. No medicine or tricks can undo the damage you have sustained. But maybe I know someone's presence that might aid... I take my leave of you now.]  
  
Isaac felt Nani leave, the creature teleporting out. He looked towards the door, and felt his jaw drop as he saw the person that Nani had spoke of...  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Walking along the outer edge of Vale, Zeus reflected on recent events. Upon first arriving, he almost thought that he had the wrong city. It certainly wasn't the same town that he remembered. After the shock wore off, a red-headed woman greeted them, directing Hamma to where Isaac was presumably residing. After they departed, he had traveled around the town, his mind always finding itself at the same point:  
  
Why?  
  
Why did he do this deed? Why did he come to that choice? Simple. The Council had become corrupted. Why had the council become corrupted? Rumors spoke of the leader controlling the whole council. But if that was true, why was he unaffected? Because he was a Jupitarian? That was a bogus explination. Of course, his actions would work in favor of the council. He could almost hear Kolar declairing him as a traitor and a criminal. Then again, the little baka had nothing better to do...  
  
Taking a deep breath, he tried to clear his mind. But there was something in the air... Something that he knew... But the last time he smelled that was when...  
  
Whirling around, he faced the source of the sent. "What the hell are you doing here, Nani?"  
  
The huld shifted, gazing at him with the black orbs it called eyes. [Zeus... Last I saw you, you were a soldier-in-training. What brings you to this village?]  
  
Waving his hand, Zeus made way to stride away. "Why should I tell you? You probably have already pulled it from my head."  
  
[You knew of that?]  
  
Turning back to the creature, Zeus frowned. "Who didn't? We all could tell what you were doing."  
  
[And you didn't stop me why...?]  
  
"*I* didn't have a choice in the manner. Kolar was the head of the project. Whatever he had in store for you, I never found out."  
  
Despite the anger that it surely sensed from him, Nani seemed to shake its head. [Why do you never accept him as your father?]  
  
His face burning in anger, Zeus proceeded to storm off. He half expected Nani to give chase, but he didn't sense either a teleport or the shaking of the ground. Probably for the better, too. Kolar, or rather, the Kolar that Zeus had called father, had been a kind, caring man. He had been an advisor to the ruler of the ancient Anemos, and always put the citizens first.  
  
Then something changed.  
  
What had happened, he didn't know. Kolar became recluse, insisting on paying each of the Lighthouses and Rocks. What he had hoped to find, noone knew. But each time he visited, he cared less about others and more for himself. His trip to the sacred town of Valeph had ended in the slaughter of over half of the village before the army arrived to try to stop him. Had Zeus been in that squad, it might have been differient, but as it was...  
  
...the squad was all but slaughtered, and back up corps were too late. Whatever Kolar had hoped to find, he had found it, and somehow became... tame. He denied any involvment or knowlege of what happened, stating that he had been out the whole time.  
  
But Zeus knew differient.  
  
Somehow, he knew that his dad had been involved in something more than he would admit. Had he been at Valeph, he might have been able to find out, and prevent it. But he was unable to, and mere days later, scores of military troops suddenly rebelled, claiming that Anemos had become tyrranical. He had ignored such insults, having taken a vow to fight to protect Anemos. But as the rogues fought, Anemos lost ground. Kolar's mutation forces were not being deployed, but rather, sealed away in Imilia, for what reason he didn't know. And then Kolar announced that the entire remaining Anemians that were loyal would be sealed in the capital, then would return when the world was ready.  
  
Zeus had no idea what he meant, until he recieved word that each of the Lighthouses were being sealed, collecting the energies of Alchemy within Valeph's mountain range. He had not wished to do so, but he didn't become the commander of the Anemian forces without knowing when they were loosing...  
  
*If only she hadn't been killed along with them...*  
  
[She who?]  
  
Whirling around, Zeus hadn't noticed that Nani had approached him. The hulk of a creature stared at him, trying to read his mind.  
  
But Zeus wouldn't let it learn of his love that way.  
  
"Don't bother, Nani. It would be best for us to not unearth that."  
  
For the first time since Zeus had known it, he saw Nani's fleshy eyelids close partway, giving the appearance of a glare. For a moment, Zeus thought that Nani would try to intrude into his thoughts.  
  
But it didn't. Instead, Nani simply backed off, gesturing towards Vale. [Would be best if we returned; it is getting dark, and I doubt you are calm enough to handle a teleport.]  
  
Zeus shot a glare, only then realizing how right the beast was.  
  
Despite the horrorific look of it, Nani was actually intelligent...  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
IVan stared at the blonde warrior before him. At close range, he could see slight differences between the warrior before him and the one that he knew. But it still blew his mind as to what he saw...  
  
The warrior, calling himself Robin, had arrived with a massive army nearly a day ago, yet Ivan was still shocked. The resemblence to Isaac was so strong, one would think they were twins seperated at birth. That thought aside, he paced around the table where the leaders of Prox conferred. They were ready to accep the "defectors," but Ivan was weary of them. It was his belief that when you switch sides once, what was to prevent you from doing it again?  
  
For his part, Robin had been brutally honest, even admitting that a "monster" force would attack them within a week. Agatio had been weary of this as well, but the rest of the council seemed to believe that it was a real threat.  
  
What Ivan wanted to know, and what Robin hadn't revealed, was why Anemos wanted Mars Lighthouse in the first place. Of course, there was the chance that he didn't know, but the warrior had to suspect SOMETHING...  
  
Releasing a sigh, he looked outside. Tents were being set up around the town for the new warriors, which now seemed to number close to three hundred. Three hundred that wanted to leave Anemos to fight against this monster force? Doubtful.  
  
Ivan sighed. If Agatio would allow him, he would greatly like to read the Venusian's mind, to see what he could find. Sadly, the dozen citizens had decided that such an action would possibly offend their new ally.  
  
But after listening for the talks for over two hours, Ivan made polite excuses to leave to go home. Along the way, he surveyed the tents. He sensed adepts of all kinds, with mostly Mars and Jupitarians (and was it him, or more Jupitarians then any other?). There were few Venusians, and even fewer Mercury Adepts.  
  
Come to think of it, there weren't any Mercury Adepts at ALL.  
  
Wasn't that odd?  
  
There were women among the men, but no Mercury Adepts? That was odd...  
  
VERY odd...  
  
Shaking his thoughts, he made his way to his house, intent on giving his wife a big hug and kiss.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Deep witin the Sleeping chambers, Jasper shook his head. It was three days since Robin was supposed to transmit the updates on the Council's latest plans. And if that wasn't bad enough, another source informed him that Robin, and the whole army for that matter, had recieved a death sentence pending capture.  
  
How his brother had gotten into this, he didn't know. But if the whole army was marked, then maybe he convinced them to leave. But if so, why didn't he come to the Shelter?  
  
Stroking his long red braids back, he sighted. Gracie was supposed to be awaiting the latest news from their other informant, and hopefully some new information would arrive.  
  
But he wouldn't bet money on it.  
  
Staring into the empty Sleeping hall, he waited.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba - 0_0  
  
Karst - Gracie and Jasper?? What the hell are you doing now?  
  
Agatio - Wait, Jasper sounds like Jasm..mphh!  
  
=D Silence! I do not want my plans revealed. All in due time! And now - to the reviews!  
  
Forgotten Souls - Careful what you say about the site... They will get you... Seriously, thanks! And thanks for the assistance! How is this monster of a chapter?  
  
Dragon Empress - 0_0 Monkeys? I fear no stinking monkeys! Why? I HAVE FURY!!! *cough* Sorry, this is what I get for restarting Mario and Luigi... That, and playing old NES Mega Man games on my GP32... But that aside... Dang... I know that I tend to ramble, but this is overkill... Thanks for the review!!!  
  
darkness127 - Am I on your Fav Author list as well? The Stats page keeps up with those, and if I ever get around to it, all of those with me on their Author Fave list will begin to recieve RoA BETAs... Yes, it is a promo thing... And to everyone who reads these things, RoA will apparently exceed my longest story by a good bit: Icy Blaze may have ended with 19 chapters, but this one will be arond THIRTY at the MINIMUM!!! *cough* I need to work on this rambling problem... Thanks for the review!  
  
Darkcomet - 0_0 Thanks for catching up! And how is this lengthly chapter? *goes to next review to keep from endless rambling...*  
  
??? - Nice name. For future reference to those who leave notes like this, leave some kind of a name or e-mail. Don't make me end up like Ashton!!! That aside, if the person who left this review is reading this, read Icy Blaze (provided that you are of the correct age to read it... If not, that's your problem.), then read RoA. If that doesn't do it, check out my Bio page.  
  
Gay Witch - Does this chapter answer that question? And I assume you will enjoy the bit with Zeus...  
  
And unless some last minute reviews pop-up, this is all!  
  
And as I close...  
  
Sheba - HE DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN!!  
  
Agatio - REVIEW!!!  
  
...expect to see more of Gracie and Jasper... ^_^  
  
Sheba/Agatio - X_X  
  
Now Karst, if you would...  
  
Karst - READ AND REVIEW!!! HE DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN!!!  
  
Sheba/Agatio - *gives Karst the death glare*  
  
Karst - 0_o *runs*  
  
Oh hell... Here we go again... 


	14. Love and War

Return of Anemos  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14 - Love and War  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, first order of business: This chapter will kick off the idea that I have been kicking around for a few months now - augmenting MIDI/MP3 files with the text. You heard correct, I will be using music with this story for parts.  
  
Sadly, most, if not all of, the files that I plan to use have been in my archives for so long, I forget where most came from (about 70% were from www.vgmusic.com, but even then, I forget where the rest came from... And I changed the file names to help in my archives... Oh well...). In order for this system to work, you will either need to have me on your favorites list (I will begin checking that page twice a week instead of once every two months now...lol) or contact me via e-mail.   
  
AND I DO NOT CLAIM THESE TRACKS TO BE MINE!!! I AM SIMPLY USING THEM TO COMPLIMENT THE STORY!!!  
  
Now then...  
  
Here's how we will work them in:  
  
When you get the e-mail, it will have the txt of RoA#, and one or more MIDIs (if I do MP3s, it will be from links... And I will try to stick to MIDIs since many of you are like me and are stuck with a cruddy 56K modem. That aside...). Open the text, and at certain points, it will say to open a MIDI. Do so then.  
  
Be advised that this chapter will be testing this system to see what kind of response I get. I will appreciate any and all comments/flames on this.  
  
***  
  
Files for this chapter (all MIDIs)  
  
T_MetroidFusion_MysteryTheme2  
  
SonicAdventure - Eggman  
  
supermetroidmotherbrain  
  
Metroid Fusion - MysteryTheme3  
  
***  
  
Now, to the story!!!  
  
Because YOU asked for it!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
[Open the "T_MetroidFusion_MysteryTheme2" file]  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Kolar stared out of his private suite over the landscape. Too long had it been since he had the chance to look over the lands and know that they were his. Ever since Valeph, he had never been able to call the lands his, what with all of the troops around. Of course, that would change soon.  
  
For now he had his army ready to take Mars Lighthouse. Once done, only one would remain - the one that was his first success and first loss.  
  
When the project of building a catastrophy shelter underneath Venus Lighthouse came before the council, he had convinced them to permit his overseeing of the project. Seeing as he had accomplished it before he had become enlightened, he was still impressed that he had gotten their approval...  
  
...and the sudden reprocussions that came due to his loosing of the Shelter. Rebels had overrun the site within mere days of Valeph, and and he had been knocked down to the overseer of the Imilian outposts. THAT had granted him the opportunity to create his army, and to experiment with lesser creatures. And if it had not been for that damned Nani, he would have gotten back to power sooner. As it was, the creature's violent nature had caused it to be sealed, and he was forced to remain in Imilia.  
  
Fortunately, one of the Council was killed shortly after that decision, and he was the only one with experiance to handle the situation.  
  
Everything had worked in his favor, save one:  
  
Zeus.  
  
The damned child had choosen to join the armed forces rather than join him in the Council. He did not know what caused Zeus to join up, nor did he really care. He had sensed that his son had become suicidal, furious at the loss of someone close. Probably a girl or something that had been killed by the Rebels.  
  
Whatever it was, at least three good things came out of it. Each of the three children that Zeus claimed as his own had served their purposes in returning Anemos, and two had aided in gathering information since the Return. The one that hadn't would soon find a purpose...  
  
Looking at the sky, he made his way to the Council chamber, where the meeting would take place. Or rather, not a meeting, but his coup.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
[Close the "T_MetroidFusion_MysteryTheme2" file]  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
[Open the file "SonicAdventure - Eggman"]  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Feihzi was washing the dinner plates when the alarm rang.  
  
Rushing to her window, she glanced outside. She saw the throngs of ex-Anemian soldiers rushing towards the south, but what their goal was, she did not see. She did see, though, a large number of Jupitarians hanging back, though for what, she could not tell.  
  
She wished that Ivan were home, but he had gone to talk with Piers over the whole Robin thing. Though he had said nothing, she could tell that he did not trust him. Why that was, she could not tell-  
  
She screamed as she saw the monstrous form of...what was that? It vaguely resembled something human, but whatever it had once been, it was utterly horrific. Long, thin, fleshy legs moved a frail body, which supported a head far too large to be normal. The thing would have looke simply rediculous were it not for the large sacks of flesh hanging from the appendages. And then there were the eyes - massive red orbs that simply stared, never blinking...  
  
A collum of fire shot towards her, and she fell to her knees. She tried to get up, but was greeted by a falling frying pan...  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
[Close the file "SonicAdventure - Eggman"]  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
[Open file "supermetroidmotherbrain"]  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Ivan stared at the horrors that approached. Already five were in sight, with three elememental signatures being radiated from their location. It wasn't hard to tell WHAT element they were; their skin pigments reflected their signals; earth, fire, water. Oddly enough, no wind...  
  
*Wonder why that is..?*  
  
Behind him stood Piers, Agatio, and Robin. Desite his distrust of the Venusian, Ivan had to admit that his comrade's summoning of his troops had been very effective. Of course, it seemed like overkill to mass two hundred troops in the front, seeing as there were only five beasts to kill. Two hundred had been ordered to guard Mars Lighthouse, another unneccesary gesture. And he couldn't begin to guess why over a hundred Jupiter Adepts were still in their tents...  
  
The closest beast, looking like some old stick figure with a collossal head, seemed to glow a bit... Odd...  
  
The other four had larger limbs, but they were still horrifying. How they could even exist was unknown.  
  
Suddenly, the Bubble Head fired off a massive wave of fire, toungues of flame burning their way into the city...  
  
Ivan wanted to run back, to check on Feihzi, but he had to stand his ground. He glanced at Piers, to see if the Lemurian had any clue as to WHAT these were. Seeing none, he looked to Robin, but the Venusian was saying something in some language he didn't understand. Suddenly, the blond haired warrior drew his blade:  
  
"Ch'tal'a!!"  
  
*Well, that figures...*  
  
Suddenly, a burst of diamond-hard stones and balls of electricity flew forward, chewing at the manikin's body. Flesh burned off, it's brain fried, it fell, defeated.  
  
But the other four continued on, and suddenly six more appeared...  
  
*Why do I get the feeling that we're in trouble?*  
  
Ivan heard Robin shouting something in some tounge that he didn't know, but was unable to guess as he fired a bolt of electricity at the nearest creatre...  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
[Close "supermetroidmotherbrain"]  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
[Open file "Metroid Fusion - MysteryTheme3"]  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Zeus traveled down the village of Vale, pondering what he should do. Already had he recieved word from Prox that they had come under attack by Anemian forces, but Zeus knew that Robin's troops could hold back any force they faced. Even a horrifyingly mutated one...  
  
But he also knew that the villagers of Vale must move to another location. Given the chance, Anemia would jump at the chance to overrun and take Vale. Especially since they were apparenly after the Lighthouses as well. But why? It still made little sense as to what they hoped to gain. Unless...  
  
...Unless they were revisiting the places that Kolar had visited eons ago. Which meant that the Rocks would also be on their hit list.  
  
Of course, that still didn't answer WHY they needed those places. Pity. And since the options of where to go were limited, he tried to think of where they could go.  
  
Simple: Venus Lighthouse.  
  
He knew that rebels had overrun it in a bygone time, but some of them might have survived in the Shelter. Provided, of course, that it worked. But the odds of that were small. Never the less, Venus Lighthouse was the only Lighthouse that was relatively unclaimed, and as such, they needed to go and defend it as quickly as possible. Which meant that they needed to leave by tom-  
  
He stopped, staring at a lone figure walking in his general direction. It was not possible; she was dead. Yet there she walked. True, her delicate blue hair was tied back, but the face... Was it possible..?  
  
Walking towards her, he politely nodded, noting that she didn't recognize him. "Ma'am, could you please tell me your name?"  
  
Her eyebrows raised, probably as suprised to see him. Of course, he had been outside of the village ever since his arrival, so it was understandable that the villagers didn't know him. But if she was who he thought she was...  
  
"My name is Mia."  
  
Mia. That was Mary's mother's name. Could it be that Mary had a sister? It was certain that it wasn't any of HIS children that were the ancestors of Mia; his offspring had been Jupiter Adepts, and even then, Kolar had taken them from him. Supposedly taken due to Zeus's entering the army, he doubted that Kolar was completely honest with that explination...  
  
Realizing that the young woman in front of him was staring at him quizzicaly, he nodded again. "Sorry, miss. You just remind me of someone I once knew..." With that, he made his way towards the building that the red head had lead Hamma to. If he was right, he would find Isaac and would inform them that they needed to leave.  
  
All the while, he felt the gaze of the blue headed angel on his back, as puzzled as he was...  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Garet set the box down on top of the table, packing more of his belongings. He recalled a time when he would've risked his life to save more than he could carry. Then again, he didn't have a wife like Mia to scold him for that. And when she got mad, she was worse than either Isaac or Kraden...  
  
He sighed at the thought of his old teacher. Sure, he and Isaac had made jokes about him, and Jenna's tale of the "werewolves" made them all worry about Krade. But even then, the old mage had his moments of being polite and sane. Unfortunately, he had died shortly after Vale was rebuilt. Sadder still, Kraden would never see Garet's children. The old man may not have been the best of social beings, but he was still a good teacher in the use of psynergy, having learned a fair bit on the journey...  
  
His children... Garet chuckled at that. He and Mia were constantly deciding on that subject, and just as they were about to agree, along came the plague. And then the huge beast that cured it. Then Isaac. Then Megan.  
  
Garet got the feeling that it would be a few years before they had kids now...  
  
Still, despite his resentment to the powers that unleashed these curses, he still was willing to face everyone with a pleasent attitude, which, as he thought, would have scared everyone years ago. Picking up some clothes, he placed them in to the box. He glanced behind him, hearing steps. Turning, he saw Megan, her face tear streaked, but still asleep. It was probable that she had recently awakened, and would be looking for Mia. Or whoever it was that killed Justin. Either of which, Garet could not begin to guess...  
  
"Garet, where is Mia?"  
  
He looked at her, pondering that comment. He himself had last seen Mia when she had left to go check with Felix as to when they needed to leave. Of course, that had been some time ago. Maybe she visited Isaac as well, seeing as she hadn't visited him since he returned.  
  
"She should be back any min-"  
  
The door creaked open, drawing their attention to it. His eyebrows raised, Garet saw that Mia was smiling, but her eyes told of a puzzled mind. Whatever it was, it would be something she heard recently.  
  
"Mia, are you alright," asked Megan, inquiring before Garet had finished thinking about what might puzzle Mia...  
  
"Yes, I am fine. And it is nice to see that you are fine now, Megan."  
  
Garet inwardly frowned at that. If Mia had pointed out that her former student's belly was larger than it was when she arrived...  
  
"Why is Garet packing?"  
  
Mia walked towards her, taking her hand and gently leading Megan up the stairs. "Because we are going to have to leave very soon."  
  
As the two women ascened the stairs, Garet caught a look from Mia's eyes. She was not only puzzled, but worried. Which meant that something BIG was about to happen...  
  
This time, he thought, Felix was serious; they were going to leave Vale. And possibly never see it again...  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
[Close file "Metroid Fusion - MysteryTheme3"]  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, how did this work out? Again, if I don't have your e-mail, you cannot use this! If you want to, send me your e-mail adress and you will recieve the MIDIs that augment this chatper!  
  
That aside, time for some review commentary!  
  
Gay Witch - The gay pairing has been posponed indefinitely right now, largely since I cannot find a place to put it now. Things have developed way beyond my original ideas now... (originally, in the VERY first idea for this, Hamma would be the daughter of a key advisor of Anemos, and Isaac would be the Anemian ruler's grandson... =D As you can see, things HAVE changed...) Thanks for the review though!  
  
darkness127 - I just check my Stats page for your e-mail (and several others, though many have shown no interest in this or have not been on in ages..). However, this should come soon! Thanks for the review!  
  
Dragon Empress - Evil Monkeys cannot harm me. You know why? "I HAVE FURY!!!!" Little apes aside, thanks for the review! And tell me your thoughts on the new system!!!  
  
Forgotten Souls - Yes, I have considered being a writer for a living... 0_0 And am I really that good? Huh... Now to your review comments... Plot twist. Definitely. It is Hamma. (waits for shouting to die down) Just kidding! (though it WAS an idea at one point...=D) And Garet has made his RoA debut, and Mia has, though not as much as she will be... Still need to give Alex and Jasmine some parts though... Well, they have boots as teens, but what about as kids? ^_^ It is hard having an insane father, last time I researched the fact. And is it something big? =D Oh, there's a reason for the Mercs to not be in the army... ... Did I say Mercs? I meant Mercury! Not Mercenary! -_- I need to wake up... And yes, more people to keep track of, though this time, these two will play a BIG part coming up... Oh, and this might make your head spin: Remember in IB where Isaac felt like a brother to Jenna? =D Remember that... And I am looking forward to you review! Thanks!  
  
That's it? Oh well, can't expect too many now, since school is back in session for nearly everyone but me. Course, I have it in a week or so...  
  
Sheba - =D  
  
=_= Anyway...  
  
Agatio - MIKAA DOES NOT OWN THE EXACT MIDI TRACKS OR THE GOLDEN SUN GAMES!!!  
  
^0^ REVIEW!!!  
  
Karst - Hey!  
  
-_- It's my story, I can do what I want!  
  
Sheba/Agatio/Karst - 0_0 


	15. Discussions

Return of Anemos  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15 - Discussions  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Felix watched as Nygel ran through the house, grabbing the last of his toys. He was sorry that his son would have to suffer through whatever hell they would soon face. If it were up to him, Anemos would have kept to their little patch of land. Course, if THAT were the case, he probably wouldn't have seen Isaac until a few years later...  
  
He shook his head. Ever since that Zeus appeared with Hamma, both Isaac and Hamma had never left the others sight. He admitted that it was understandable, given that they had both suffered through the Anemian rule, but... Was it just him, or was there more between them? He considered asking Jenna, who seemed to know the story, but he wondered if he really wanted to know.  
  
He also wondered if Ivan knew.  
  
Felix chuckled to himself as he recalled his reaction when he heard of Alex and Jenna's relationship. Had it not been for his future bride, his sister would have a dead love, not to meantion a life of makeing her brother miserable as hell.  
  
Funny how these things work out...  
  
Looking around, he wondered where Alex was. It had been some time since the Mercurian had shown his face, and Felix began to worry. His first thought had not been that Alex had left them, as he might have years ago. Rather, he worried as to where Jasmine had gone to. Both of them had vanished around the same time, and he had no idea why they had done so...  
  
"Jasmine's here, Dad!"  
  
Felix turned to see not only Jasmine, but Alex in the doorway. Alex looked horrible; his face was pitted with dirt, his clothes torn and...burned? That was odd...  
  
"Alex, where the heck have you been?"  
  
His brother-in-law sighed. *Uh oh. This won't be pretty...*  
  
"I was taking Jasmine to Prox, to stay with Piers. Unfortunately, Prox was under attack, and we barely got away before we were killed. We landed in southern Hisparia, and tried to get back here from there. Something blocked the teleport, and we caught a boat... Once we could get out..."  
  
Felix swallowed, his throat noticably dry. If what Alex said was true, Prox was being attacked, and by what, they apparently didn't know. If he were Alex, he would be more worried about getting his child out of there.  
  
Alex shook his head. "Felix, something is going on. I don't know if Isaac knows or if Nani knows, but someone here must know what is happening."  
  
"I think I know who knows..."  
  
Nodding towards the doorway, Felix watched Alex turn, and watched Alex's face turn to one of puzzlement. Oddly enough, Zeus gave Alex a simmilar look...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Staring at the shorter man, Zeus pondered the scene before him. Two children were sitting in a corner, a boy giving a girl a glass of water. Felix stood inside the house, his face one of conscern for his sister's mate. And the one in front of him... Zeus knew that face from somewhere...  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Zeus. I am here to inform you that the longer you stay in this village, the more peril you will be in."  
  
The two adults stared at him, odd looks on their faces. He knew that Felix had heard about Hamma, but noone, not even Nani, knew of the real reason he had come...  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that Anemos will be launching an attack on you if you remain in this village."  
  
"So we go to Prox? Alex says that it's a warzone..."  
  
"It is." He paused, watching their faces. They knew he was not telling them something, and were waiting to see if he would tell more.  
  
Smart kids.  
  
"The Ane, excuse me, *former* Anemian Army is assisting Prox in its defense against the army that the leaders of Anemos have sent. And before you ask, they are seeking to secure the Lighthouses, which is wh-"  
  
"Why would they need the lighthouses?"  
  
Zeus sighed. Apparently, these men were not as patient as he had hoped. "Presumably, to keep Alchemy from being sealed."  
  
The Mercurian stared at him. "You don't know."  
  
Not a question. "Truth be told, I don't know why they are doing it. What I do know is that they have secured two of the towers. Mercury and Jupiter are already in their grasp, and they are currently attempting to gain access to Mars."  
  
"And you will want us to go to Venus, correct?"  
  
Turning around, Zeus stared at a young woman, a Jupitarian. *What was her name again? Shiba? No, Sheba. That was it.* "Yes. Once we arrive there, we should find some allies."  
  
"What kind of allies?"  
  
Zeus sighed again. He was never fond of interrogations, and being interrogated was something he hadn't done in years. "The resistance forces from the old wars should have found a way to survive until Anemos returned. They had the means."  
  
The conversation carried on for hours, and as time went on, Zeus began to wonder if this would have happened if he had been there at Valeph when Kolar went crazy...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that was pure crap. I hate to end this so suddenly and so short, but I wanted this chapter out as soon as I could. Sadly, college will start up very soon, and I will have little or no time...  
  
And I would like to thank all of you that have participated in the Music System. I DO have one MIDI for this chapter, and it should be sent shortly after this is posted. Those of you who wish to join, just send me an e-mail. ^_^  
  
I do want to apoligize for the length of this chapter. I do have the next few planned and in my head, and all I need is the time to type them. Hopefully, I will have some time during school... Hopefully...  
  
And before I get to the reviews, a little hint at what happens: The residents of Vale arrive at Venus Lighthouse, and meet up with Jaspter and Gracie... Oh, and Kolar tries to convince a certain Venusian to join his side... =D  
  
Now to the reviews!!!  
  
Forgotten Souls - The reason the last MIDI didn't work as well is that I spent about two hours on the others, and not even ten minutes on the last. That aside, nice to know that the system does work... And Feihzi.. We will return to Prox shortly... 0_0 Again, the current batch of creatures were not derived from Metroid Prime/Godzilla inspiration... Oh, and one more thing: I HAVE FURY!!! XD  
  
Darkness127 - Thanks again!  
  
Great Saiyaman - Nice to know that many people are picking up on the jokes... ^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
SirGecko - Sorry to dissapoint you with this shrivel of a chapter... And after waiting so long... Sorry. I WILL be working on this as often as school allows... I hope... Thanks for the reviews though!  
  
Darkcomet, Lord of Darkness - Thanks! Will try to do!  
  
And until I get time away from school, this is Mikaa saying:  
  
"I will return."  
  
Sheba - Uh, wasn't that Gen. MacAurthor?  
  
-_-  
  
Karst - ???  
  
I HAVE FURY!!! *fries Sheba*  
  
Sheba - @_@  
  
Karst - 0_0 *flees*  
  
Do NOT anger me.... I really want to work on this!!  
  
Agatio - REVIEW, OR HE WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!!!  
  
AND I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN!!! I HAVE FURY!! *WHAM* @_@  
  
Karst - We get it already!!!  
  
NOTE - DUE TO A COMBINATION OF COLLEGE AND WORK AND A LITTLE SOMETHING CALLED STRESS, IT MIGHT BE A MONTH BEFORE I GET AROUND TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU ARE PATIENT WITH ME, AS MY LIVE HAS BECOME NOT ONLY VERY COMPLICATED, BUT VERY STRESSFUL. ON TOP OF EVERYTHING, I MIGHT LOOSE MY JOB BECAUSE OF A COUPLE PRICKS! *cough* But you probably don't care for the reasons... But please, bear with me, and I will continue this... Suffice it to say that in the next chapter, Isaac and Nygel take a "trip," and the rest of Vale visits a Lighthouse where a few familiar faces reside... Again, thanks for your patience.  
  
-MIKAA 


	16. Humans

Return of Anemos  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 16 - Humans  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
It was just prior to the crack of dawn that Isaac awoke to the sound of a knock on the door.  
  
Opening his eyes, he saw the figure next to him in the bed. Gently brushing his hand across her cheek, he slipped on a shirt and some footwear, making his way towards the door.  
  
Opening the door, he noted the small figure outside. "Uncle Isaac, do you know where mom is?"  
  
Raising his eyebrows, Isaac though of Nygel's question. Why would he be asking him, of all people?  
  
"Nygle, where is your dad?"  
  
"He and Uncle Alex and that Zeus are still talking. I wanted some water, but I didn't see her, an' I got worried..."  
  
Isaac raised his eyebrows. Sheba, to his best knowlege, never left the house at this hour. Odd.  
  
"C'mon, Nygel, let's go look for her."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The moment that Nani realized something was wrong was when he could no longer sense the village.  
  
Whirling its head around, it looked towards the town, noting two figures walking across the square. Nani also noted the figure that hovered above them.  
  
*Kolar...*  
  
Nani released a screach, and made its way towards the square, hoping that Isaac heard the war-  
  
WHAM  
  
Disoreinted for a time, Nani reached forward, noting the barrier before him. And it quickly realized that it was no accident that Isaac wasn't running...  
  
Realizing that it would never break the barrier, Nani began to dig, hoping that it wouldn't arrive too late...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac first noted that something was truely amiss when Nygel doubled over in pain. Isaac bent down to help his little "nephew," and winced as he watched him began to vomit.  
  
Isaac rubbed his back, trying to help his young comrade, when he felt his stomach tighten, pain flowing throughout his being. He tried to quell the pain, but it only grew in ferocity.  
  
As darkness overtook him, he noticed that Nani was nowhere to be seen...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Zeus stiffined as he realized that he nearly dozed off. The debate over whether or not to go to Venus Lighthouse had dragged on longer than he had planned, and so far, it didn't look like it would end. Felix sided with him as to the importance of protecting Venus, while Alex still felt that aiding the Prox defenses would be better.  
  
It had taken all evening, and now the scent of the morning dew permiated the air. That and another aroma that Zeus hadn't smelt since...  
  
His spine stiffined again, but this time, it was out of fear. He recalled the last time he smelled it - at the council...  
  
"We've got trouble."  
  
Felix and Alex turned to stare at him. Apparently, they had decided that he was asleep and had continued discussing their plans. Before either one could ask him what he meant, though, Zeus had made for the door.  
  
Passing the threashold, he stared at a wavering chunk of air. It took a second for Zeus to realize that whatever it had been, it was gone now. In its place was Nani, as well as signs that the beast had tried to dig under the field.  
  
He stared into Nani's eyes, and it looked into his, both thinking the same thought:  
  
*Kolar...*  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac awoke in a cold, dank room. The chamber housed one cot, a small crack in a wall providing outside light, a hole in the ground, and a metalic door with a small window in it.  
  
With him was Nygel, laying on the dank floor. Whether or not he was asleep or unconcious, Isaac couldn't tell. Reaching over, he felt a light pulse.  
  
"Hello, Isaac. Nice to finally meet you."  
  
Turning around, Isaac saw a small child looking at him. The child, no older than twelve, faced Isaac with a sneer on his face. *Wonder who he is...*  
  
"I doubt you know who I am, but I am sure you know my name now that my tratorous son joined you. My name is Kolar."  
  
Isaac frowned. He knew of A Kolar, but that one was a hundred something, wasn't he? This was just a kid!  
  
"Right now, you are probably wondering why I have brought you here, yes?"  
  
"The thought had occured to me"  
  
The "child" smiled. "You obviously haven't chatted with your old friend Ivan lately. I know when you are lying, Isaac. Don't try that with me; you'll only irritate me."  
  
Isaac felt his spine shiver. Whatever connection Kolar had with Ivan, Isaac felt that he didn't want to know... "You were saying something about why you brought me here..."  
  
"Ah yes. I have heard of your powers, Isaac. Specifically, your Jupitarian abilities. Nice job you did on Robin, though I wish you had killed the little brat. Would've saved me some hasstle."  
  
Sitting on his knees, Isaac stared at Kolar, who stood about two feet away. He decided to not know WHY Kolar referred to Robin that way...  
  
"It didn't occur to me at the time, but after I sent you to Vale, I sensed a ripple in the air. Call it a Jupitarian insight or what have you, but I had felt it before - when I had visited Valeph years ago. Do you know what it was?"  
  
"A power increase?"  
  
Kolar chuckled. "If it were as simple as that, I would have killed you rather than abducting you. No, my friend, what you experianced was an increase in your psynergetic abilities."  
  
Isaac stared at him, unsure what he was talking about.  
  
"You are puzzled? It is to be expected. You know of how a person's psynergy is only as strong as his mind?"  
  
Isaac nodded.  
  
"And you know of how a person's alignment with an element is 'determined' by his mind?"  
  
Again, Isaac nodded, unsure of what this had to do with anyting.  
  
"Do you know that it is not the mind that determines the element, but the enviornment? The earth warps the mind into Venusian powers, lava enriches the Martians, winds bless the Jupitarians, water bestows the abilities of the Mercurians. For thousands of ages, this theory was the common explination. But if those elements determine the powers of Adepts, what determines the powers of the elements?"  
  
Isaac brow furrowed. Kraden had various theories, but guessing wouldn't accomplish anything; Kolar knew, or he wouldn't ask.  
  
"Your old sage did come the closest to the truth since another mage like him eons ago. My first insight into the theory was when I explored the pysnergy crystal mines in the northernmost parts of Imilia. I found a chamber of scrolls that explained a study on a Mars adept who suddenly had the abilities of a Mercurian. As it turns out, he was a decendent of the Creators."  
  
*Creators?* Isaac had never heard of them.  
  
"The Creators were the ones who created the Elemental Stars long ago, as well as the Lighthouses to spread their powers throughout Weyard. As the Adepts came to power, the Creators began to die out, having mixed their blood with Adepts. Over time, the Creators were forgotten, but every other era, a few with the powers of the Creators come about. Their minds were not bound to a single element; they could do whatever, thanks to their minds being more advanced than others. WE, Isaac, are creators."  
  
Isaac didn't realize that his jaw was hanging open, nor did he care. Kraden had often commented on those that created the Elemental Stars, but he didn't know enough as to guess what they were like...  
  
"Of course, we are not TRUE Creators. Our blood is heavily enriched by Adept blood, preventing us from having the true abilities of our ancestors. We can use any power that the Stars provide, but we cannot create matter and energy like the civilization of old."  
  
"What do I have to do with this, anyway?"  
  
"Simple. I want to offer you the chance to ally with me to bring humans back under Adept control."  
  
Isaac raised an eyebrow. "Aren't humans and Adepts the same?"  
  
Kolar's cool demenor was suddenly replaced with a furious face of anger and hate. "No, we are not the same as humans. Human minds are so weak as to be unaffected by the elements. Adepts, while not as advanced as the Creators, are far superior to the humans. Adepts once controlled the humans, but over time, the humans gained 'rights' and 'privilages.' Lesser creatures being gaged as equals to beings superior to them! The one thing that made me decide to launch my coup was back when I was discraced and assigned to Imilia's research plant. A HUMAN named Mary was my 'superior.' SUPERIOR! A HUMAN that was SUPERIOR to an ADEPT!"  
  
"So you killed her."  
  
Kolar chuckled darkly, sending another shiver up Isaac's spine. "No, a quick death is reserved for equals. She was not. When she went on vacation to a small town, I 'accidentally' labled that city to be raided for the research subjects. She was among the casualties. A pity, but at least I was no longer 'serving' a human."  
  
"So what do you want with me? You know I wouldn't join you!"  
  
Kolar nodded. "True, true. But I think you would do almost anything to keep Nygel there from being hurt, correct?"  
  
Isaac stared at his "nephew." "You wouldn't."  
  
"Wouldn't I? You know from Zeus what I am able to do, and that damned Nani probably told you a few things as well. So what makes you so certain that I wouln't?"  
  
Speachless, Isaac turned away.  
  
"I thought so. I do have an assignment for you to handle. I believe you can do it with relative ease..."  
  
Isaac listened to the task, and almost burst when he heard it.  
  
"You rather I kill your friend?"  
  
Isaac stared at Kolar. "You son of a bitch."  
  
Kolar only smiled...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Alex walked towards Venus Lighthouse, his mind relfecting on recent events. Apparently, Nani had been sealed in some kind of barrier, though it vanished after a time. Isaac and Nygel were apparently captured by someone called Kolar, and now they were approaching the tower.  
  
He knew that both Felix and Sheba were distressed at the loss of their son, and Hamma seemed extremely sad. Though he didn't think of it before, he was willing to guess that she and Isaac were an item.  
  
As they neared the lighthouse entrance, he noted two figures standing outside. Odd. After the quakes, noone had ever ventured around here, believing it to be a hazard zone.  
  
As they neared, he noted the faces of the two figures, and his jaw dropped. There was a man and a woman, both in their thirties. The man had flowing red hair, and chocolate eyes, while the woman had long black hair and dark eyes.  
  
The man looked almost exactly like Jenna.  
  
The woman looked almost exactly like Felix.  
  
Zeus stepped forward ahead of the group, approaching the two. "Hello again Jasper, Gracie."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba - Yeah, you better update this after doing that chapter of Forever Friends!  
  
WHAT? I had a writers block here, and I had that idea in my head for a while. Though I never fixed that one error on Sheba's age...  
  
Karst - NO PLUGGING!  
  
THIS IS MY STORY, DAMNIT, AND I WILL DO WHAT I WANT!!!  
  
Karst/Sheba - ._.  
  
*cough*  
  
Sorry, gentle reade-  
  
Sheba - *coughcough*  
  
_ I HAVE FURY!  
  
Sheba - @_@  
  
Sorry, gentle readers, but I had some problems with this chapter, and I wanted to iron them out before I posted this. The fact that I did FF does mean that I will update that from time to time provided I get inspiration (not hard, since it is darker than most due to the loosing of one's love and raising a child...), but RoA will still be my flagship story for awhile. And for those of you who loved the Music System, I will try to get another chapter out with it. Depends on what happens...  
  
And REVIEWERS!!!  
  
Dragon Empress - THAT is a bit longer, yes? And make all the threats you want. Unless you start updating AiA, your threats don't work on me! XD  
  
darkness127 - I keep meaning to ask where you got the 127 from... Anyway, thanks for understanding. Since I won't have a job for bout a month or so, I won't get many new games, so I might be a bit irritated and won't work as much on this. Course, without new games to play, I WILL have time for this, provided that school doesn't interfear...lol  
  
Forgotten Souls - "Well that did suck as a chapter..." Gee, thanks. Not enought that *I* said that... Anyway, it was a bit odd with the whole Alex/Jasmine thing, but I hope to add more light on another underused character in this story. Hint - she hasn't appeared since the first chapter... And I hope this is to your liking...  
  
And with that, I'm gone for now! Pity that there were only a few reviews...  
  
Sheba - MIKAA OWNS NOT GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO!! REVIEW!! 


	17. Mysteries

Return of Anemos  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 17 - Mysteries...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Menardi ran through the rubble, seeking out any and all wounded in the city. She did not know why they would not let her fight at the frontlines, but she would do her duty, even if it was finding the wounded for the healers to assist. Still, it was something to do, better than sitting around waiting.  
  
She ran past one house that had been seared by a flame blast. Peering into the abode, Menardi noted the smell of burnt flesh and the lack of any sign of life. Whatever had been in that house had died when the blast struck.  
  
She noted another house that had only part of the structure destroyed by the fire. Stepping inside, she noticed that though half of the building was gone, the other half was still intact. And oddly enough, there was still someone in the house.  
  
Or rather, on the ground.  
  
Running up to the body, Menardi identified the woman as Feihzi. A small cut on her face bled lightly, and she was breathing faintly, despite the bad bruise on her head. Making a note of the house's location, Menardi went to get assistance.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jenna sat at the table, listening to the tale that Jasper told them. The chamber they had choosen to confer was vast, easily four times the size of Collosio's stadium. The dirt-lined floor was made of some kind of metal, while they sat in metal chairs and a hard table, presumably from the same stuff as the floor. Around the walls sat some kind of bedding, thought what, she could not tell.  
  
But when Jasper and Gracie explained their story, Jenna turned her full attention to them. Apparently, Jasper and "Robin" (whoever he was) were brothers, and both had agreed to support the Human Resistance against the "Anemian Empire." Supposedly, their father was the leader of this so-called empire, and Gracie and Jasper were married. And if that wasn't confusing enough, supposedly the children of Robin and Jasper had been taken to "Valeph," to guard the power of the Elemental Stars. "Valeph," it had been agreed, was Vale and Mt. Aleph.  
  
As they kept talking, one thing did seem somewhat odd to Jenna - Jasper shared many of her features. The hair coloring, the facial look, even the eyes. Maybe she was being paranoid...  
  
A shout from behind her drew her attention, as well as everyone else at the table. "We've spotted someone coming in from the south!"  
  
Unsure as to what was going on, they all stood to go greet this person. However, they all drew their blades. Noone wanted anyone to dissapear after the kidnapping of Isaac and Nygel...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac strode towards the Venus Lighthouse, intent on finding his friends. And his quarry. He did not like his task that Kolar had forced him into, but he had little choice - if he didn't do it, Nygel would die. And even if he did, he would still be forced to do various tasks to ensure not only the survival of his "nephew," but of his quarry as well...  
  
His eyes rose as he saw Jenna running towards him. He looked past her and saw... Wait, something was wrong. Beyond the first Jenna was ANOTHER Jenna. Except this one was far more femanine than the first one... What...?  
  
The first Jenna reached him, grasping him in a tight bear hug. "Where have you been?! You've scared us to death, Robin!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was pitifully short, but it is better than nothing, which is almost what I had to do due to this mental block... Oh well...  
  
I would do a commentary on the reviews, but it has been so long since I have been on (last night, but didn't plan on doing this...), and the fact that Outlook ate some files last night as well, I will do them next chapter...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	18. The Plan

Return of Anemos  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 18 - The Plan  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac stared into the eyes of "Jenna." Despite his initial confusion, Isaac was now certain that the "first Jenna" was most certainly not Jenna. Though how he looked so simmilar to Jenna was confusing...  
  
The red-haired man pulled back, gazing into Isaac's eyes. "Robin...?"  
  
*He's confusing me with Robin. Maybe this person knows him, but...how? Robin was an Anemian soldier from eons past; who's this guy?*  
  
The real Jenna stepped forward, placing a hand on her dopplganger's shoulder. "Jasper, this is Isaac. He's a member of our group."  
  
*Jasper?*  
  
Jasper glanced at Jenna, then back at Isaac. "He's your brother?"  
  
Isaac's face became heated as Jasper pulled away. Turning to face Jenna, Isaac noted that her face was a wee bit redder than usual.  
  
"No! He's a friend of mine."  
  
Isaac noted a hint of puzzlement in her voice. Apparenlty, that question puzzled her as much as it did him.  
  
"Why would you ask such a thing?"  
  
"Well, Jenna, to be honest, it seemed like a reasonable conclusion. Robin and I are siblings, and a few of our children were left in Valeph..."  
  
Isaac's eyes widened at that. Robin and Jasper were siblings? Their children were left in Vale? He blinked as he recalled the thoughts he had on his sibling-like relationship with Jenna. *Irony bounds...*  
  
Glancing as Felix and the others approached, Isaac noticed that their eyes were also wide in suprise. Blinking again, Isaac thought he was seeing double - two Felix's? No, one looked like a...  
  
Isaac shook his head, trying to clear it from the sudden pain coming to his mind. This was too much to handle. First Robin looked just like him, then this Jasper resembles Jenna, and now a woman that resembles Felix. What was next, a woman that looked like Alex?  
  
He mentally chided himself for that thought. The way things were going, it was entirely possible.  
  
"Isaac?"  
  
Looking in the direction of the voice, Isaac was suddenly grasped by a woman who was eager to see him. Wrapping his arms around her, he gently kissed her cheek. "I'm ok, Hamma. But we need to talk now. We've got a big problem."  
  
"You're right," said Felix. "Where's my son?"  
  
*Oooh boy. This is going to take a while...*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ivan cursed as a ball of ice shattered behind him, sending shrapnel flying in various directions. It wasn't enough that he hadn't had more than an hours sleep since the attacks began, but they were having a hell of a time keeping these... things at bay. Elements knew what Feihzi was doing, as he hadn't seen her since the battle started.  
  
Robin, despite what Ivan had thought of him, was doing a very good job of coordinating his troups. Agatio and the Proxians fought on their own, though the two commanders seemed to know what the other was thinking. *Probably from watching each other...*  
  
At this point, Ivan was growing very weary. It was draining to continue to fight, and he still did not know why he stayed. Maybe it was because he felt worried if he left; maybe he dreaded letting any of these monsters into Prox. Whatever it was, he stood his ground, summoning bolts of electricity to fry whatever was unfortunate enough to come in contact with them.  
  
Despite the urgancy of the battle, Ivan began to ponder. Thus far, only these horrors had fought. No normal troops, no other adepts; not even a figure to command them. Most odd.  
  
Ivan glanced at Robin, noticing that the former Anemian Captin was facing a group of Jupitarians. Unsure what was happening, Ivan braced himself as another ball of ice shattered behind him. He tried to ignore the screams of the poor soul that had a shard of ice stab into his back, wishing that Mia or Jenna were around to heal.  
  
Abruptly, Robin grabbed his hand, and as Ivan gazed at him, he quickly glanced upwards. Taking a guess, Ivan read the mind, and froze as he read it:  
  
[Get ready. Attack only the ones that approach us]  
  
Ivan stared at Robin as he pulled his hand back. What did he mea-  
  
Suddenly, all Hell broke loose.  
  
The monstrous beings began to scream and yell in pain. Or what seemed like pain. Whatever it was, they quickly began to fight EACH OTHER. But how...?  
  
Ivan notied the immense ward, wondering where the power was coming from. He then realized why there were so many Jupitarians left in the city - to keep them safe until they were needed.   
  
He looked at Robin, trying to understand what was going on.  
  
"They have to be controlled by Jupitarians. It will be a while until they are brought back under control. You might want to go check on Feihzi right now..."  
  
Nodding, Ivan ran towards Prox, glancing over his shoulder to watch the mutations slaughter each other...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sitting next to a creek, Isaac pondered the recent events. Once they were able to adjust to the shock, a meeting was conviened to discuss recent events. Isaac told them of Kolar's hatred for humans, and was far from suprised when Zeus backed offered evidence of this. He told Sheba and Felix that Kolar was keeping Nygel, to ensure that Isaac "kept an eye on them." He decided that it would be better if he did not tell them.  
  
He had been worried that Hamma might read his thoughts, but she was more conserned that he was fine and ok. After the meeting, she had to leave to help Zeus and Alex arrange defenses, in case Kolar decided that an attack was favorable.  
  
"Why are you really here, Isaac?"  
  
Turning around, Isaac was shocked to see Sheba standing not three feet away from him. His moment of though had kept him from noticing her approach, and he silently chided himself for his carelessness.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know if Hamma knows, but I knew that you weren't telling us everything."  
  
He didn't answer, instead looking back at the flowing water. Sheba walked up and took a seat next to him.  
  
"What is it that you have to do?"  
  
He looked away from her, trying to keep his voice leveled. "Sheba, I...can't tell you."  
  
"It's me, isn't it?"  
  
He whirled around to face her, stunned. She was staring into his eyes, her eyes searching for answers in his. He felt his jaw drop - how did she guess it?  
  
"Sheba, Kolar wants me to bring you back to wherever he's holding Nygel. He didn't say why."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this?"  
  
"I knew that Felix would not allow it."  
  
Sheba sighed, "You do have a point. He told me that he would do anything to keep from loosing me."  
  
Isaac swallowed. "That's not comforting, Sheba."  
  
"I know. But there's not a lot we can do, now is there?"  
  
"We need to get Nygel back. I don't trust Kolar, and if I were to give him reason to think that I might betray him..."  
  
She sighed again. "We might as well go then." She stood as he did, gazing into his eyes. He felt as though... as though she was searching his mind, trying to see if he was telling her his true motives.  
  
Not that he blamed her for not trusting him...  
  
They wrapped their arms around each other as he began activating the Teleport Gem...  
  
"Sheba!"  
  
His eyes filled with horror, Isaac turned to look at the rise of the hill...only to see Felix walking towards them. Isaac noted the look of confusion, and noticed the horror that filled his friend's face when he realized what was happening.  
  
It was too late.  
  
"SHEBA!"  
  
Isaac watched as Felix ran towards them, his blade drawn, running directly for Isaac. The blade swished through the air...  
  
...and missed as Isaac and Sheba materialized within Kolar's domain.  
  
Isaac realized that he had been holding his breath, and genlty released it as a woman't head pressed against him, the soft sounds of sobbing filling the chamber...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dang, I've been a long time in doing this, eh? @_@  
  
Well, I have finally posted RoA18! *silence*  
  
Pity.  
  
Well, I don't know when the next chapter will come, so enjoy this while you can...  
  
And now to the reviews!  
  
Forgotten Souls - ^_^ Howz this one, since I already answered your inquires? lol  
  
darkness127 - It was short, largely since it was hurt by the evils of writer's block... Ick. This chapter (hopefully) will start a new string of action (or so it is planned), so check back soon! Probaby a week or two... ;_;  
  
And with that...  
  
Sheba - MIKAA DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN!  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	19. Death of a Hero

Return of Anemos  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 18 - Death of a Hero  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Felix stared in horror at the vanishing face of his wife. Her eyes showed both terror and horror, and was it just him or was she holding on to Isaac a little to tight?  
  
No matter. There was nothing he could do. They both vanished from existance, rematerializing wherever it was that Isaac was headed. Felix scoffed at that notion. *Wherever Isaac was headed* The little traitor. Not only had he stolen Nygel and told a fabrication, but he also captured Sheba! What kind of game was he playing? Felix had hoped that Isaac would cease his actions, renounce his "Anemian" allegiance.  
  
Sadly, he did not, claiming that they did not have time for a grand ceremony.  
  
Hearing the sound of footsteps behind him, Felix sheathed his blade. He would have his vengence against Isaac, would slay him where he stood. Despite whatever Isaac claimed, no matter what Hamma might say, no matter what either Nani or Jenna would say...  
  
...Isaac was fighting against them.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Menardi patted the top of Feihzi's head while Ivan knelt next to her. He had been terrified when he saw his house, seeing the insinerated wall and singed furniture. He had almost given his wife up for dead, had little Menardi not shown up.  
  
He stared at his wife, watching as Menardi gently patted her forehead. It was hard to believe that Feihzi had survived such a blast, hard to believe that she emerged from it unscathed. It would be even harder to imagine if the baby survived. Yet, Ivan felt the ripples in the air, knew that the still-unborn child of his blood was alive.  
  
He glanced at the small child next to him. Menardi was not very old, and yet she knew a fair bit on the art of healing. According to one of the other healers in Prox, she had found Feihzi and had two healers bring her to the small cave.  
  
He gently rubbed her cheek, wondering how they would survive this horror. If there was anyway to survive at all...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Surveying the battle scene, Scort pondered his mentor's actions. At first, the battle seemed to go as planned, with the horrors of Kolar draining the resistant's strength. Yet they somehow held on, managing to hold them back. He was far from suprised to learn that the traitors were defending the small warrior village of old, but he was suprised to see that they were able to disrupt the mutation's connection with the Jupitarians.  
  
Ares had not been pleased.  
  
He had immediately ordered all Jupitarians on stand-by, ready to grasp control of the horrors as soon as his plan was executed - a small spy would be sent into Prox, pose as a defector, and then slay the opposing wind mages.  
  
And Scort would be the one to do it.  
  
He had been most upset over it, saying that he would be slain as soon as he set foot in there. Ares had said that there would be time. For what, he had asked. The army would slay itself long before he gained any sort of trust. Ares had scoffed at the notion - they could use their healers to mend the wounds on the monsters, thereby healing them and terrifying the enemy with the notion that the creatures could heal themselves.  
  
Ares had demanded to know why he had to get close, earn their trust, as he would be dead as soon as he executed his plan. Ares answer shocked him - he had to get close enough to bring back one hostage - a young blonde Jupitarian, supposedly for Kolar.  
  
Rarely did Ares permit his underlings to question him, and Scort was amazed that he was still breathing. Which meant that this was a big deal, with the lives of all of Anemos's forces on the line if they failed their lord...  
  
With that in mind, he proceeded to telelport.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac walked with Sheba towards the cell where Kolar had held him and Nygel. The hallways were dimly lit, and had a nasty smell of some dank moss. That, and the temperature was rather warm.  
  
He glanced down at his fellow comrade. After they arrived, Sheba had kept her head against his chest, crying to no end. Isaac felt bad for what he did, but he had little choice...  
  
He entered the cell, and noticed that Nygel was nowhere to be found. Instead, there was a man, roughly about Isaac's age, and resembled... No, he was seeing things.  
  
The man before Isaac and Sheba resembled Kyle.  
  
Isaac glanced at Sheba, who returned his stare. Why was his father here? No, wait, it wasn't his dad - Kyle's hair was slightly more blonde than that. Even in this light-  
  
"That's because it is not Kyle, Isaac."  
  
Whirling around, Isaac maneuvered Sheba behind him, shielding her from the...teenage Kolar? How had he aged so?  
  
"Why bore you with trivial facts about me? Do you not want to know who that is?"  
  
Rather numbly, Isaac nodded.  
  
"That there is Ivoc, the leader of Anemia. Or rather, the EX-leader of Anemia. Seems that when we were released from the Shelter, his brain sort of... Well, his IQ is now that of a Imilian snowcone."  
  
"But...Why?"  
  
"Well, I found it fitting. The leader of Anemos's great. great, great grandson would assist in reviving a dead empire. And what would be more ironic than if he did the same thing that his great, great, great grandfather's father did - die trying to restart it?"  
  
Before Isaac could inquire, a force of air slammed him away from Sheba, knocking him into the wall. The structure splintered in a spiderweb-pattern impact, reflecting Isaac's series of bruises and marks. Before he could even get up, his throat was grabbed by something. Opening his eyes, he saw the small teen holding his throat.  
  
"I would keep you alive, but since you've captured two prisoners for me, what good could you possbily be? I could force you to do my deeds, but then, that would be a waste. You are as big a fool as Ivoc, Isaac. And soon to be as smart as he."  
  
The last thing Isaac saw was Sheba's horrified face, staring at him in horror as darkness claimed him...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
=D  
  
Sheba - Cliffhangers are nasty. This one's a doozy...@_@  
  
Yep! REVIEWS!  
  
Forgotten Souls - Does this make things more...interesting for Isaac? The leader's past is an idea that I've had for a while... Either that or wait a few more weeks with a writer's block...@_@ Why does Kolar want Sheba? Why does he want a Jupitarian from Prox?? Next time on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers... !_! That brougth back bad memories...@_@ ^_^ Well, howz this? Thanks for the review! ^_^  
  
darkness127 - Writer's block is bad... Second Chances shall be finished soon and Forever Friends is delayed indefinitely, so I'll have more time to worry over this...^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Sheba - MIKAA OWNS NOT NINTENDO OR GOLDEN SUN, OR THE DS WOULD HAVE A GOLDEN SUN GAME WITH IT!  
  
REVIEW! 


	20. Shock

Return of Anemos  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 20 - Shock  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba stared at Isaac as he talked to the small teenage man. Whatever was going on, she was unsure, as she did not recognize the teenager, and didn't know why Isaac seemed to fear him. She also wondered why Isaac's dad was here, as she had seen him prior to visiting Isaac at the creek. What was going on?  
  
"Why bore you with trivial facts about me? Do you not want to know who that is?"  
  
Sheba blinked, trying to see past Isaac's arm. Why did their host say that? Isaac didn't say anything, and she didn't sense a mind read, or any other form of psynergy. Odd.  
  
"That there is Ivoc, the leader of Anemia. Or rather, the EX-leader of Anemia. Seems that when we were released from the Shelter, his brain sort of... Well, his IQ is now that of a Imilian snowcone."  
  
Ivoc? That sounded oddly like Isaac... Wait. They knew of how Robin and Isaac were distantly related, but could they also be related to the vegetable over there? Even the guy's name was kin to Isaac's, though how THAT was possible was anyone's guess...  
  
"But...Why?"  
  
"Well, I found it fitting. The leader of Anemos's great. great, great grandson would assist in reviving a dead empire. And what would be more ironic than if he did the same thing that his great, great, great grandfather's father did - die trying to restart it?"  
  
What did that mean? Was that Ivoc dead? He looked alive to her... And how could Isaac be his great, great, great, gran-  
  
Abruptly, Isaac was lifted through the air, slamming against the far wall, appearing to toss his mind into a daze. Sheba tried to move forward, but found herself unable to move. What... Looking down, it was as if the ground had reached up and grabbed her. But if it was a mind trick, she should see it, shouldn't she? So why didn't she, unless it was a Venusian trick? But Isaac wouldn't do that, and that teen couldn't do it, unless.. what? Glancing back at Isaac, she saw the young man grab Isaac by the throat, speaking something to him:  
  
"I would keep you alive, but since you've captured two prisoners for me, what good could you possbily be? I could force you to do my deeds, but then, that would be a waste. You are as big a fool as Ivoc, Isaac. And soon to be as smart as he."  
  
Two prisoners? Did that mean that Nygel was alive? was there a chance that she could contact him to assis-  
  
She looked on in horror as the young teen tightened his grip around Isaac's throat, and a loud snap could be heard throughout the room. Sheba felt her feet move, but she didn't care. She didn't even notice it when the teen grabbed her arm and guided her out the room. The only thing that she could see was the dread on Isaac's face as his neck was broke...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Piers frowned as he surveyed the battleground. Before him, the beasts were occupied with each other, attempting to slay one another. But suddely, the creatres began to regenerate, their wounds healing at unrealistic speeds. Robin had talked of hyper-regeneration for some creatures, but this was rediculous.  
  
Glancing at Agatio, he had the same look on his face - dread.  
  
"I don't know if we can do anything with them healing like that."  
  
Piers silently nodded. There wasn't much to do, and it was only a matter of time before they approached.  
  
Karst walked up behind him, wispering in his ear, "The village is still intact, but Feihzi was wouned. Ivan's with her now."  
  
Piers nodded, giving Karst a light hug. Prior to their marrage, she had seen his affection as a sign of weakness, yet as they talked, she eventually welcomed it at times, mostly as a way to let the stress of life and parenthood loose.  
  
Agatio walked up, nodding to Karst. "Suggestions?"  
  
Robin was the one that answered that question. "We could sever their minds completely, but the Anemian Jupitarians still have a strong connection, and would do anything to prevent that. Right now, we just have to wait."  
  
Piers stared at the doppleganger of Isaac, wondering how much truth was there. He had grown to trust the former-Anemian, yet he wondered if he was telling them everything. But since all of their lives were at stake...  
  
A messanger ran up to Robin, wispering something in his ear. Nodding, Robin waved for Agatio, Piers, and Karst to follow him. Aong the way, Piers didn't know why they were being dragged away, but the rumor of a spy was in the air...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hamma sat on a step of the Venus Lighthouse, distantly listening to Felix gripe and complain. She had heard his tale of how Isaac and Sheba had vanished, and how Isaac had turned traitor. Convinced that Isaac was against them, he had sworn numerous times that he would kill him as soon as he returned.  
  
She wiped a tear from her face, pondering her thoughts. She had agreed with Felix that there was a chance that Isaac had turned traitor, but she knew that he would want her head and would argue constantly if she didn't. Hamma knew that Isaac was incapable of evil, knowing full well that nothing would make Isaac kidnap, unless...  
  
...unless he was being forced to. If that was the case, than who could be causing it?  
  
She felt a slight breeze in the wind, as well as a gentle brush in the mental waves of life. She didn't glance to see who was next to her, but continued to stare at her feet.  
  
"It is not his fault, Hamma."  
  
Zeus. That was Zeus. If noone else knew, he would. "Then why?"  
  
"Kolar. He probably captured Isaac and Nygel, and probably used Isaac to capture Sheba."  
  
"Why don't you tell that to Felix?"  
  
"Because he won't listen. He's too obsessed with the idea that Isaac is a traitor. Nothing will convince him otherwise."  
  
She sighed, wipping yet another tear from her face. Zeus moved closer, wrapping his left arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I know what it is like to loose one you love, Hamma. Back during the revolutions, I lost not only my love, but my children. Kolar said that he would take care of them, but he said they were slain during a revolution attack."  
  
"That's funny," Hamma whispered, her throat dry. "My father was killed in a revoluion attack. Kolar raised me, saying that it was what my father wanted."  
  
Zeus said nothing, but she felt his eyes watching her. Nothing was said, and they both stared into the distance, watching Felix yelling some more.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Crawling up the small hole in the ground, he looked around for something to eat. Usually, there was some scrapps or some dead bodies to feed on, allowing for survival.  
  
Sniffing around, he noticed not one, but two bodies in the room - one on some form of hill, another on the ground. Scurrying over, he noticed the sent of death on the body. Carefully edging forward, he nibbled on some skin, noting the extremely warm texture.  
  
Suddenly, the figure bolted upright, yelling in shock. Unwilling to be killed, he ran back to the hole, hoping that another cell had food...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
XD Let's see how many can figure that last part out...XD  
  
Sheba - What happened to Second Chances?  
  
Need to decide what specific direction to take...^_^;  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Kyarorain - What made you say that? Not Kolars, but someone elses...XD Thanks for the review! ^_^  
  
Forgotten Souls - Felix's trust has gone the way of the dodo - as has his sanity. Seriously... I need to go back and see what type she is. On the upside, both Martians and Mercurians have healing abilities, so...^_^ The age thing will be explained in due time... Remember, Anemos was gone for a while...^_^ Isaac not dead? Why say that? His neck was broken! XD Well, Nygel was needed for Sheba, and the rest will be solved shortly... Expect Nani to appear in a scene with Zeus soon...XD Don't feel bad for liking each part! ^0^  
  
Is that all? Dang... I need to get people back on this!  
  
Sheba - HE DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN!  
  
REVIEW!!! ^0^ 


End file.
